Rising Shadows
by Sirius Revenge
Summary: Based on Books 14 Sirius starts his first year at Hogwarts, but meanwhile, his father has a terrible plot. A plot involving a man calling himself Lord Voldemort
1. Acceptance

A/N:  *hides under a table*  I don't know how many of you remember this story.  I posted it a long time ago, but took it down, promising it would be up in June.  That was eleven months ago, and I haven't quite finished it yet.  I have enough to be going with though, so here you are!

Warning - Sirius doesn't have a happy little life in my story.  If you love Sirius as much as I do, or more, and you can't stand to see him in misery, then let ye be warned. (He does get some happiness, but not for awhile yet.)

Disclaimer:  I do not own, nor have I ever owned, nor will I ever own anything having to do with Harry Potter. (Well, I own a copy of each of the books, but I think you understand what I mean)

Note - I'm guessing on the date below, I don't know when the Hogwarts owls go out, but it has to be sometime before July 31st…so that's what I came up with.  I could probably figure it out with the first book but…I don't want to.

Chapter One – Acceptance

            The evening of July 24th found hundreds of owls swooping across Europe.  Owls of all kinds flew over mountains, rivers, and forests to find their destination.  Though each owl was different, they all had two things in common.  The first – a crest on each of their backs, bearing an H surrounded by an eagle, a snake, a lion, and a badger.  The second – a letter tied to their leg.  Each letter was addressed to one child, and each owl flew across the sky to find that one child. 

            A snowy white owl with black spots had already found the house where her child lived.  It was hard to miss.  The only problem was trying to find the right room where the boy the letter was for might be.  

            The house – or rather, castle – where the child lived had seven high towers.  Behind it was what appeared to be a sports arena, and at the front, a lake.  Strange large-eyed and long-eared creatures ran across the grounds, trimming hedges and cleaning statues.  The air around the mansion was cold, as though someone very unpleasant lived there.  A forest surrounded the entire land, shielding it from the eyes of folk who wouldn't understand the people living there – muggles, they were called.  A dome, shimmering white and red, covered the entire area, keeping it safe from anyone _else who didn't belong there. _

But sitting at the top of the highest tower, peering across the grounds of his home, was a young boy, eleven-years-old, with shoulder-length black hair, and light, gray eyes.  This was the boy whom the owl was searching for.  As soon as she spotted him, she flew to the child, and landed on his shoulder.  The boy jumped up, surprised, but the bird didn't seem to notice.  She stuck out her left leg, tied to which was the letter.

            The black-haired boy smiled when he saw the crest and the letter.   He untied it, and read what it said.

HOGWARTS SCHOOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

            Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

                        Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31.

            Yours Sincerely,

            Minerva McGonagall,

            _Deputy Headmistress_

            The boy's smile widened.  He had wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since his mother had begun telling him stories about her days there.  The child read the other parchment, which contained the list of things he would need.  His smile faltered when he realized that in order to get these things, he'd need money and a guardian.  And for that, he'd need to ask his father.  Something he didn't want to do.

            Sirius Black always avoided seeing his father, now more than ever.  Rigel Black was an evil man, who cared very little for his family's well-being, and was quite often the reason why his family suffered. He had never cared for his son at all, and would probably never notice if Sirius just disappeared.

            But Sirius had no where else to go, and he found it easy enough to keep to the fifty or so rooms his father wasn't in.  He never understood why his father always seemed to take his anger out on him.  It wasn't his fault he'd been born, though his father seemed to think so.  Sirius had wondered, briefly, if perhaps Rigel Black wasn't his father at all, and that that had made the man angry at him.  But no, there was no denying the fact that Sirius was Rigel's son.  The two were nearly identical.

            Sirius let the Hogwarts owl fly away – he would send his answer with Ebony – his mother's old owl.  The boy decided he had better tell his father about the letter before evening came, bringing the nightly meetings with his father's friends from the ministry along with it.

            Rigel worked on the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, a job he seemed to enjoy thoroughly.  He and other ministry members had been meeting at the Black's Mansion every night for almost a month.  For a while, the group ignored Sirius when they entered a room he was in – the meeting didn't like to stay in one room for some reason – and Sirius could come and go as he pleased.  But, whenever one specific man would show up, Rigel forced Sirius out of their way and to his own room with a kick or slap.  Soon, Sirius had learned to just stay clear of the meetings all together.  He was half-glad he was kicked out whenever that man came – his red eyes scared Sirius.

            The boy stopped walking when he reached his father's study.  He straightened his robes and flattened his hair, which had been savaged by the wind on the high tower.  Once he was sure that his appearance was acceptable, he put up his hand, and knocked on the oaken door.

            "Enter" muttered a deep, cold voice from the other side of the door.  Sirius pushed it open and walked up to his father's desk, where the older Black was bending over some scattered parchment.  Sirius caught a glimpse of a snake and a skull on the seal before his father looked up.  The boy locked his arms to his side, and looked down at his shoes.

            "What is it?"  Sirius could not see his father's expression, and he was certain he didn't want to.  His father never liked being interrupted.  He seemed to think that Sirius was just a waste of valuable time.

            "S-sir," stuttered Sirius, "I've j-just received this l-lett-ter from Hogwarts."  He hated his stuttering, but it seemed beyond his control when his father was around.  The man made him nervous, and Sirius never had the courage to stand up to him.

            His father was silent for a moment.  Then "You'll get your things with the Malfoys' tomorrow.  Fire them, and tell them to pick you up before they leave."

            "Yes s-sir."

            Rigel lifted his son's head with his hand and held it up.  Sirius shook as his father looked straight into his eyes.  He found only evil there.

            "Remember to be polite!  Keep your head down, and don't speak unless spoken to.  Don't give them any unnecessary troubles!  Understood?"

            "Yes sir!"

~oOo~

            The next morning, Sirius sat next to a fire in a spare room, trying to keep out of the way of the house-elves who were cleaning for a special meeting that night.  Sirius had received a bit of money from his father so he wouldn't need to bother the Malfoys' with stopping at Gringotts.

            Soon, the fire flared and turned to a blinding green.  Sirius stood up just as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stepped through the fire, Lucius following behind them.  

            "Ready, are you?" said Mr. Malfoy, wearing the cold sneer the Malfoys' were known for.

            "Yes sir." Sirius replied.

            "Good" He turned to his wife, "I have to speak with Rigel about something, so take the boys to buy their things."  He glanced back at Sirius for a moment.  "Where is your father, boy?"

            "The study, sir."

~oOo~

            "We'll get your uniforms first" said Mrs. Malfoy. The two boys nodded as they entered Madam Malkin's shop.

            Madam Malkin set the boys up in a back room, next to a red-haired girl. She smiled at them while the witches began to work with their robes.

"Hello," said the girl, "I'm Lily, who are you?"

"Sirius" he replied, thinking the girl seemed rather nice.

"Lucius"

"Well, good to meet you!  Are you going to Hogwarts too?" They nodded.

"I didn't know there were real witches and wizards around before I got my letter. I'm so excited; I can't wait to get there!"

Lucius and his mother glared at the child, who seemed to notice she'd said something wrong, and went quiet.  Sirius, too, glared at the girl.  He felt nothing against muggle-borns, but it was a habit that had been drilled into him by his father.

They stayed silent until the witch working on Lily told her she was finished. She paid Madam Malkin and ran out of the shop.  Sirius caught a look at her face through the window -- she was crying. 

"Stupid mudbloods" said Lucius, Sirius turned to look at him. "A decent headmaster wouldn't let mudbloods into Hogwarts!" Sirius nodded in agreement. He had been taught, for as long as he could remember, of what a horrible person Albus Dumbledore was.

"Done, boys" Mrs. Malfoy and Sirius paid Madam Malkin for the robes, and they left the shop.

            "Where next, mum?" asked Lucius.

"Apothecary"

After buying the potion ingredients, they headed for Flourish and Blotts for their school books. Inside they saw a boy with jet-black, messy hair and bright blue eyes comforting the same red-haired girl, who still had tears in her clouded green eyes. Lucius made to walk over to them, but his mother stopped him.

"I won't have you fighting with that boy!  I don't want to have to deal with his parents." said Mrs. Malfoy. 

"But why?" whined Lucius.  He seemed eager to punish the muggle-born for daring to attend Hogwarts.

"I'm not fighting with the Potters over some nasty mudblood, Lucius, now lets get your books and go." Potter. Sirius had heard that name often enough. His father had gone to school with Mr. Potter, and they had despised one another. 

~oOo~

They finished buying their school things, and then headed back to the Black's Mansion, where Rigel and Mr. Malfoy were whispering at the kitchen table.  Several others had arrived as well.  As soon as they appeared, Rigel stood up, and walked over to Sirius, who looked down at his new boots.

"Have you bought everything you need?" asked Rigel.

"Yes s-sir" replied Sirius.

"Good, then take Lucius and go to your room, his parents will fetch him when it's time for them to leave. Go, and stay there for the rest of the night, I've got important things to discuss here."

Sirius half-bowed and left, Lucius following after him.  The two sat down on Sirius's dark green bed.

"What are they meeting about?" Sirius asked, leaning back on his pillows.

"Oh, some dark wizard's trying to 'get into power'." Lucius replied. "…Damn Mudbloods, they bring disgrace to wizards. They should all just be killed off."  
  



	2. Memories

A/N:  It's only been a few hours, but here you are… Chapter Two!

Disclaimer:  I do not own, nor have I ever owned, nor will I ever own anything dealing with Harry Potter.

Chapter Two - Memories

Hours later, Sirius sat alone on his bed, staring up at an old, fading photograph of a witch and a little boy, about 5 years old.  The boy grinned happily at his mother, and held up a sheet of paper that had been colored on.  The witch took the scribbled drawing in her hands and held it out, examining it like a masterpiece.  The child sat by nervously, biting his lip, as his mother flipped the drawing and examined it from all points of view.  Finally, the woman gave him an approving nod, and then gathered him up in a crushing hug.  Both of them laughed until their faces began to blotch with various amusing shades of blue.

            It was a familiar act.  Sirius and his mother had done the same thing anytime he showed her anything he'd made.  But it was those moments that Sirius missed the most.  It was these simple moments of pleasure when nothing else mattered, and nothing bothered him.  All that had mattered was his mother.

            Sirius rolled over on to his side, covering his eyes with an arm.  He remembered the day his mother died better than anything else.  The image of her body was burned into his mind for the rest of his life.  By the age of eleven, Sirius had learned to deal with whatever his father did to him.  But he had been weaker then…

~~~oooOooo~~~

Rigel stomped away from the seven-year-old boy, lying heaped and crying on the floor.  As soon as he disappeared Sirius's mother, Jillian, ran towards him.  Careful not to hurt him further, she lifted the boy and carried him to his room.  

Sirius's sobbing ceased when she laid* him on large, soft bed.  Jill searched the large room briefly before finding what she needed.  She quickly snatched a rotating globe off the night stand, and closed the green curtains of the four-poster bed around her and her son.  

The boy's eyes lit up when he spotted the glass orb in her hand.  He knew, whenever father hurt him, his mother would always cheer him up.  Sometimes she would sit of hours by his bed, and they would talk about anything at all – it didn't matter how important or insignificant it was – they would discuss anything.  Somehow, the conversation never strayed to a dark subject; it was always full of happiness and joy.  Other times, his mother would take him to the highest tower as soon as it was dark.  Here, the two would sit and watch the stars.  Sirius loved these times, because his mother would always teach him a new constellation whenever they stargazed.  

On cloudy nights, however, Jill would keep him inside, and together, they would watch a star-globe replica of the night sky in his bedroom together.  

The star-globe wasn't as beautiful as the true sky, but Sirius loved these lessons just the same.  Anytime spent with his mother was counted as a blessing.  That night Jill had stayed with him, talking and laughing until he fell asleep.  

The globe was still spinning when he woke up, but the curtains were open, and the torches in his bedroom were lit.  Confused, Sirius slid out of bed, and crept toward the door.  Just as he reached for the door handle, a rough hand clamped down on his shoulder, and spun him around.  

Sirius bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.  His father beside him, his strong grip locked on his son's shoulders, and his mother lay on the floor, motionless.  The boy stared in shock at his mother – the only one who cared about him.  Before he could stop himself, he was sobbing and reaching for her – praying she would get up and be alright.  

That was the last thing Sirius remembered about that day.  He assumed his father had knocked him out when he started crying, because he woke up that night sprawled on the floor.  Jumping up, Sirius immediately reached for where his mother had been lying.  She was gone.  He felt himself fill with relief, though he knew it was no use.  He knew, in his heart, that she was dead.

The body had been moved by Rigel to his own bedroom.  When the ministry came in to investigate, Sirius was locked in his room.  It was concluded that Jillian Black had poisoned herself.  

Sirius was not permitted to attend the funeral, though he wasn't certain there was one to attend.  Lucius talked with him that day, happy and cruel as ever, oblivious of the problems Sirius faced.

~~~oooOooo~~~

Sirius no longer cried when he thought of that day.  It was the worst day of his life, but he knew better than to show any weakness while his father was around.  

Sirius's mother had been the only person to ever love him.  He missed her more than he would miss anything else, and would have been beaten a thousand times by his father, if he could just see her again.

~oOo~

Summer came to an end.  July was over before he knew it, and Sirius wasn't sure August ever came.  He'd spent what he remembered of it living the usual, uneventful life that Sirius lived, trying to avoid his father whenever he could.  If he didn't, he ended up with large bruises on his arms and shoulders.  On several occasions, he had been forced to flee a room that Rigel and his friends were entering.  They often had the strange, red-eyed man with them.

September 1st found Sirius looking upon the scene unfolding in front of him with amusement.  The house-elves were swarming the manor like bees in a hive.  Sirius sat on the sofa and watched with unease as a clumsy house-elf stuffed his star globe into his trunk and almost broke it before the head-elf stopped him.

            Halfway through the packing, Rigel Black entered the room, tripping on the half-dozen elves that ran to help him with a small, gray box he had been carrying

            The box turned out to be a cage containing a small, black kitten with bright yellow eyes.  It mewed when Rigel set it down on the sofa next to Sirius, and sat down next to his son.

            "Get away!" he said, swatting at the house-elves who were trying to polish his boots and brush off his dusty robes.  "Now," he said, once they'd been left alone.  "Since you're going to attend Hogwarts, you will need a familiar.  I need the owls here, so you will have this cat.  I think an elf saved her from drowning, or something."

            Sirius's father walked away to get his traveling cloak – he was tired of both Sirius and the elves by now.  Sirius unlocked the cage and pulled the tiny creature into his lap.  Her claws tried to grip the walls of the cage in her fright of the new stranger, but she slipped on the enchanted plastic.

            The boy clicked his tongue, soothing the kitten the same way his mother had comforted him – with whispered words of encouragement and tender handling.  Soon, the little critter was purring in content on his lap.

            Once the elves had packed all his favorite books and robes, and any personal possessions he had, Rigel re-entered the room.  He through Sirius's cloak towards him, and walked toward the fire the elves had just started.

            "Now, listen here, boy!"  Said Rigel, after the kitten had been placed back in her cage, and Sirius had joined his father near the fire.  "You're not to be blabbering on about what's been happening here, or disrespecting me."  There was a strange look in his father's eyes that Sirius had never seen in them before.  He was panicking.  Sirius wasn't sure why – didn't people meet together in other houses?

"I want you to behave yourself – do what your professors tell you, understood?  Listen to Professor Morse – he's the Slytherin Head-of-House.  A fine, proper wizard.  Respect him, understand?  Well!" he repeated when Sirius didn't answer.

"Y-Yes, sir." he stuttered.

Rigel grabbed Sirius's shoulder and dragged him through the fire to King's Cross Station.  

"And one more thing," said Rigel before they entered the main wizarding part of the station, "Potter's boy is in your year... stay away from him."

Sirius heard the silent threat in his father's voice.  He stood, shaking in fear, until his father grabbed his shoulder again, and dragged him out of the door of the invisible (to muggles) building where the wizards apparated and floo-ed to.

            Rigel 'led' his son through the station, oblivious to the wondering looks the muggles gave them.  Sirius almost tripped over his robes as he was dragged toward the barrier.

            "Go on then," said his father, and he pushed Sirius through the wall.

            Once he'd disappeared from his father's view, he dropped his bag and rubbed his burning shoulder, when he was approached by another first-year student.

            "Hi!" said the black-haired boy with an over-excited smile, "My name's James, who're you?"

            Sirius froze in surprise.  Before he could answer, however…

            "SIRIUS!"

            The boy spun around to face his father, snatching his bag off the ground and directing his eyes downward, to his father's polished boots.

            The man grabbed his son's shoulders and shook him, but before he could drag him away toward the train, they were stopped by a tall man with graying hair sprawled across his head in strange directions.

            "Black?" it was Mr. Potter. His wife stepped up beside him and put her arm on her son's shoulder, pulling him back from Sirius.

"Stay away from that boy, son. We don't want you mixing with people like that." Mr. Potter said.

Sirius fumed "People like what? You don't even know me!" He flinched as his father silenced him with a strong grip on his bruised shoulder. 

"Come along, Sirius." and he steered him towards the train.

Sirius climbed into a compartment at the back of the train, and set the kitten's cage on a seat. He then helped his father lift his trunk inside.

Sitting down next to the kitten, he turned to face his father through the window.

"Just remember what I told you, boy. And stay away from that Potter!" And without a second glance, he walked away from his only son.

A/N:  That's all for tonight.  I'll post more tomorrow.  Thanks very much to my two reviewers!  Your comments mean a lot to me.

Good Night Everyone…

Relian.


	3. Express

A/N:  This took a little longer than I thought.  I'm sorry about that.  I have most of the chapters after this ready, so it won't take me as long to post them…

Disclaimer:  I do not own, nor have I ever owned, nor will I ever own anything having to do with Harry Potter.

Chapter Three - Express

Sirius turned around.  He was happy to be leaving home, and to be going to Hogwarts. A soft 'meow' reminded Sirius of the black kitten.

He opened the cage and lifted the creature out of it. She was only as big as his hand, with short, shiny black fur, and bright yellow eyes. He scratched the top of her head, and she purred, shutting her eyes in response.

            Sirius lost himself in his new kitten's eyes.  He was just contemplating a name, when the door of the compartment opened.  He looked up and saw a sandy-haired, blue-eyed boy standing in the entrance.

            "Can I sit here?"  asked the new boy.

            "Err – sure, go ahead."

            "Thanks."

            The boy sat down across from Sirius.  His eyes were somewhat glazed, and he looked as though he hadn't slept for a few days.  His robes were shredded and patched in various places.  Sirius gazed at him in concern.

            "Are – are you alright?" he asked.

            The other boy jumped and looked up.  "Wha – What?  Oh, yeah.  I'm fine – just a little tired is all…"

He brightened up after that, but still looked worn out.

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, Sirius stroking the purring kitten.

"That's a nice kitten you have," the boy said, "What's its name?" 

"Oh," Sirius remembered she didn't have a name yet. "I haven't got a name for her yet. Do you have any ideas?"

            The boy shook his head as the door opened again. In walked Lucius Malfoy followed by a black-haired boy Sirius recognized as Severus Snape.

            " 'Lo Lucius, Severus" said Sirius, thinking he'd rather they hadn't come.  
            "Hello, Sirius" said Lucius while Snape muttered a dark greeting.

"And, this is…?" Lucius said, raising an eyebrow at the sandy-haired boy.  
            "Err…what is your name anyway?" Sirius asked, realizing he didn't know.

"Remus Lupin." he replied.  

"Lupin, I've never heard that name before.  Are you Muggle-born?" asked Lucius with a wicked sneer.  
"No, my parents are a witch and wizard."

"Good" replied Severus. Remus looked disgruntled by their attitudes, and shifted  in his seat.

"We've got our own compartment further up the train, you want to join us?" Lucius directed the question to Sirius; he didn't trust Remus.

"I think I'll stay here and talk to Remus, you know, get to know someone new."

"Whatever, your choice. Come on Severus." They left.

"Are those your friends?" Remus asked.

"Err…sorta. My father is friends with their parents, so I'm forced to spend time with them."

"Oh, good! I don't really like people who think that way of muggle-borns." Remus stated, happier and more comfortable.

"Oh…err...you are pure-blood, right?" Sirius asked with a bit of discomfort.

Remus looked just as uncomfortable again. "Err…my mum and dad are witch and wizard…so...so what are you going to name your kitten?"  
            "Oh, umm…"

Just then the door opened (again), revealing a brown haired boy, and behind him, James Potter.

Potter hesitated for a moment when he spotted Sirius, but soon regained his composure, and asked "May we join you?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to be around people like me?" Sirius spat out, causing Remus to give him and odd look.

"Why not?" fought Potter. "We're all going to the same school, and what happens if we're in the same house? We can't very well avoid each other for seven years. So, we may as well at least try and tolerate each other, right?"

            "Uh, I don't think my father would accept that reasoning…" said Sirius.

            "So? Are you going to school, or is your father? Don't let him make your choices for you."

            "Who's this, James?" interrupted the brown-haired boy, who had a curious sparkle in his eye.

            "Umm…it's someone-or-other Black, obviously."  said James.

            "Sirius…and this is Remus Lupin."  Sirius indicated the other boy.  "I'm sure there's another compartment where you'd be more comfortable, Potter…maybe you should -"

            "No," said James.  "I don't think so.  I rather like it here."  James sat down next to Sirius.  The other boy stared at him for a moment, shrugged, and sat beside Remus.

            "I'm Peter Pettigrew."  he said and stuck out his hand.  Remus stared at him.  Both boys turned to watch Sirius scuttle to the other side of the compartment, avoiding James.  Peter moved beside James to avoid being squashed.

            "So Mr. Black," said an official sounding James, "that's a fine-looking feline you have here."  He picked up the new kitten. "Why hasn't IT been introduced?"  
            "She doesn't have a name yet."  said Remus.

            "Well, we should name her then, shouldn't we."  stated Peter.  Sirius stared around at all of them, confused.  
            "Err, how about Smoky?" suggested James.  
            "Or Velvet" put in Remus.  
            "Maybe Jonas." said Peter.  
            Sirius held the creature up and shook his head. None of those names seemed to fit her.

            "No…those aren't right." he said.  
            And so, the four boys said any name they could think of. Russy, Amber, and Saucy were all discarded, as were Mable, Rica, and Hammy.  
            An hour later, as the boys were buying snacks from the lady with the cart, James found the perfect name.  
            "Roxy!" he yelled, earning him an odd look from the cart-lady. Sirius however, was delighted.  
            "Good thinking James, that's perfect!" and he grinned at the young Potter, who grinned back. However, Sirius's grin faded when he looked at the kitten and remembered who had given Roxy to him.  
            "What is it?" asked Peter, who was looking at him in concern.

            Sirius averted his eyes to the floor of the train.  "N-nothing.." he said.

            The boys sat down again, much more quiet this time.  

            Remus didn't seem to notice. He sat down next to Sirius and gave a playful shove to Sirius's right shoulder. Even though it was playful, it hurt Sirius's bruised shoulder, and no one missed it when he gave a loud yelp of pain.  
            Sirius panicked. He wasn't doing very well. He had already disobeyed his father by talking with James Potter., and he knew by the looks on the faces of the other boys, he would not get away without explaining this, which would be disobeying the only other order he'd received.  
            "I didn't think I hit you that hard…" said a nervous Remus.  
            "Oh, well, you didn't...I just, uh, fell and hit my shoulder on my…trunk this morning." Sirius stuttered out.  
            "Oh, sorry." Remus and Peter seemed convinced, but James looked about as convinced as if Sirius had just said that a renegade hot pink rhino from a muggle zoo had burst through his sitting room fire, and accidentally hit his shoulder while doing the tango.  
            Sirius turned away from James and stroked his kitten. He was lost in Roxy's bright yellow eyes, but a sharp jab in his left shoulder brought him back to earth, as he let out another yelp of pain.  
            "Did'ya fall on that shoulder too?" James was not joking, nor smiling, or looking superior. He looked sad and worried.  
            "I…uh.." Now Remus and Peter were getting worried looks. Remus's suddenly turned into a knowing look, a moment later.  
            Sirius searched his mind for an excuse to get out of the situation, but all that came up was what James had said earlier. "Don't let your father make your choices for you." Why shouldn't Sirius tell? He'd get help, and everyone would know that Mr. Black had murdered his wife. Why did he defend the man who killed the only one who loved Sirius. The man who hit him for no good reason.

The door of the compartment opened.  
"What's this?" asked Lucius, surveying the room.

"It's a train compartment, why? What does it look like?" James said while looking around the compartment, acting as though he expected to find something odd.

"Don't be smart with me.  Potter, right?"

"James Potter at your service!" James said in a mocking voice.

"I think you need to learn some respect, Potter" said Lucius.

Sirius stood up and looked around the compartment. Lucius and James were standing close, nearly touching noses, Peter was hiding behind Remus, who was holding Roxy defensively, and looking quite pale. 

Severus stepped up to Sirius, but he never got a chance to speak, as the door, yet again, opened.

"Is there no privacy on this train?" Remus muttered.

Sirius cringed when he saw who was standing at the door.

It was Lily.

She was surveying the room with a look of amusement mixed with anger.

James practically jumped over to her. "Hi Lily!"

"James…" she said looking confused, "what are you doing with people like this? And she pointed to Lucius and Sirius, "Those are the people who insulted me!"

"What?!" James said looking oddly at Sirius.

"Come on, Lucius, let's go" said Sirius. He knew James was mad at him now, but he didn't want to face it. Lucius and Severus led the way to their compartment. Sirius only half listened to the conversation that took place about how mud bloods like the red-haired girl shouldn't be allowed into the school -- he just wanted the train ride to end.

A/N:  It's an averaged-sized chapter.  I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll have the next one out soon.  While I'm here, though, I'll take a moment to give thanks to my reviewers:

Sea Chelle - Thanks so much!  It's nice to know that someone thinks I write well.  I re-wrote the first parts, but later on there are some I've just left how they were.  It's very easy to tell, and I'm amazed how much my writing has improved in a year.  Thanks for reading this again, even after eleven months of waiting.  It really means a lot to me.

Annie Codwell - At least it isn't horrible, right?  That's always nice to hear.  Thanks for the comments J

Padfoot4Ever - Thanks!

Robin - Thanks a lot!  Hurray for original fanfiction!  I'm glad you like the relationship between the parents.  Somehow it just seems right to me.  Do you think Sirius will be in Slytherin?  He doesn't seem very cunning to me - you'd think his father would notice too.  Evil people can be very blind J

Sylvia - Thanks for the compliments!  They mean a lot to me.  

Mary Kristin - I can't believe people actually remember my story *sniffs* Thanks!

Lady of the Dawn - Thank you so much!  I'm glad I got this up just in time J  This chapter is mostly the same though…

Laterose - Thanks J  Don't worry, Sirius will feel better…in a couple chapters… maybe more than a couple…  I promise he'll feel better!

oOo-Sirius-oOo - Thanks a lot!

lelegurl9 - Thank you!

Mika (Sea Chelle) - James seems like he'd be very annoying, in the best way possible.  I think he did a good job, too.  He also seems like he wouldn't just listen to what other people have to say.  I guess that's just how I see him, but I hope I portrayed it well J

Padfoot4Ever - Thanks again!

Jellybean - Oh!  I hope you recover, I really want to know what you think!  Thanks a lot!

jeswin - I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for your comments.

Ice - Hiya!  Thanks for reading my story again, even after the delay.  I'm glad you like it.  Thank you for your comments.

That's all - See ya!


	4. Lost Kitten

A/N:  I have thirteen hand written pages of this story that haven't been typed yet.  It was during these thirteen pages that I got stuck, and couldn't finish it.  I'll point it out when we get there, but for now, enjoy the new chapter!  We'll be at Hogwarts next chapter, this is the rest of the train ride.  Enjoy!

Chapter Four - Lost Kitten

James just stared at the compartment door.

His father had talked quite often about the Blacks. Rigel Black had been fascinated by the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, and nothing had changed when he left. Jillian Black had been his mother's friend in school. Both had been in Ravenclaw, though his mother was a year older than Jillian. He'd never heard much about Sirius Black, but he assumed this was just because the Potters had never met him.

This morning, as he was preparing to leave for Hogwarts, his father had given him a warning.

~oOo~

"Black's kid is starting at Hogwarts this year as well, James. I want you to watch out for any strange behavior from him." Mr. Potter told his son as he helped him pack.

James stopped folding robes to look up at his father, "I thought you said to ignore any Blacks I met."

"I know, but there's been a lot of odd behavior lately. I don't want you caught up in all that, but if you DO see him doing something out of the ordinary, make you sure you tell someone. Either your mother and I, or Headmaster Dumbledore. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad."

~oOo~

James could remember when they had found out Mrs. Black was dead. His father had been somewhat sad to hear it.

~oOo~

James leaned closer to the door, listening carefully to his parent's voices.

"Something's not right with this, Ame. You knew Jill, she wouldn't just poison herself like that. Especially with a kid to look after."

 "The Jill I know wouldn't have married Rigel Black." Amethyst Potter answered. 

"Didn't she ever show any interest in Black?" Mr. Potter asked his wife.

"Not any more than the rest of us.."

"What do you mean, 'the rest of us'?! You were never interested in him, were you?!!" Mr. Potter's voice rose in anger. Ame just laughed.

"You know I never seriously liked him. I didn't think any of us did…though," and she blushed, though James couldn't see it, "he was quite handsome.."

"What!?" shouted her husband. Ame laughed and leaned in to kiss her husband. James, being the seven year old he was, blanched and left his parents some privacy. 

~oOo~

Eventually, James had began to suspect foul play. The stories from his father about Rigel didn't match with his mother's stories about Jillian.

But never, *ever*, even for one second did he suspect that Rigel Black was hitting his own son.

James suddenly became aware of a soft purring behind him. He turned to find Peter watching out the window, while Remus was staring at the floor. He was still stroking Roxy, who had fallen into a peaceful sleep in his lap. He looked up as James watched him.

"I may have missed some parts of this whole thing, but I take it Sirius's father has been beating him?" Peter turned around to listen.

"I'd say so, Remus…"

"Why did he run away?" asked Peter, "He forgot Roxy."

James sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, maybe he was embarrassed. Maybe he thought I'd be mad about Lily? I don't know. He has a right to do whatever he wants…though one of us should take Roxy to him.."

"I'll do it." said Remus. He picked up the cage and lay Roxy inside. "Be back in a bit." 

And he left.

~oOo~

Peter turned to look out the window again. He couldn't imagine having his father hit him. Both his mother and father loved he and his sister. Just thinking of how it would feel to be beaten by a parent brought shudders to Peter. He knew some people hit their children -- he'd been told about them. But it wasn't real…it was more like a horror story that someone had made up to scare little children. A tale that could be ignored. 

But Sirius was hit by his father. It took repeating it in his mind a few times, but he finally accepted it. There WERE people who didn't love their children. Who hated them so much they hurt them. Or maybe didn't even hate them, but had so much anger and pain inside, whether from recent events or their own violent childhood, they just took it out on their children or spouses. 

Seeing Sirius like that had changed his views of the world. He didn't know how it felt, he couldn't identify with it. But he wanted to help, in any way he could.

(a/n - I know most everyone sees Peter as this horrible little jerk, no matter what age. But I don't think of it that way. There had to be a reason Sirius would suggest Peter, and that had to be because he WAS once trustable. So don't flame me because Peter's a nice guy.)

~oOo~

Lily watched the door a few moments after the boys left. She turned to find James staring at the door with a thoughtful look on his face. A sandy haired boy was staring at the floor, an odd look in his eyes that Lily couldn't place. Peter Pettigrew, whom James had introduced earlier, was looking out the window. James finally turned around, and Lily backed into a corner, unnoticed by the other boys, to listen. But she was not prepared for what she heard.

"…I take it Sirius's father has been beating him?" Lily froze and heard no more. She wasn't sure who Sirius was (she thought she had heard the name before, but couldn't place it), but she knew it was one of the boys who had just left. Lily was determined to find him. Carefully, she left the compartment, and followed the boys down the train.

~oOo~

Remus closed the door behind him, and looked down the train. He saw the red-haired girl James had called Lily looking into different compartments. Remus had seen her leave. He walked towards her as she knocked on a door. She disappeared into it just as he arrived. He stopped at the door, and listened, unseen to the occupants.

"Hello, is one of you called Sirius?" He heard Lily ask. The cold, drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy answered.

"What do you care, mud-blood?"

Lily ignored the rude comment. "I just want to know. So?"

"So? Why don't you just…"

"Never mind, Lucius." came Sirius's voice "I'm Sirius, what do you want?"

Apparently, Lily hadn't planned past this point, because she didn't speak, but stuttered in response. Remus stepped into the compartment, and held up the cage.

"You forgot your cat, we just wanted to give her back." He said, stepping next to Lily.

~oOo~

 Remus stepped into the compartment next to Lily, holding up Roxy's forgotten cage. Sirius started, he hadn't seen Remus standing there. 

"Oh.." he said, feeling embarrassed at having abandoned his kitten. He stood up and stepped closer to Remus to take the cage. He moved to sit back down, but Remus gripped his wrists with strength that could easily match his father's. Sirius cringed. He looked up into Remus's pale blue eyes, as he spoke in a voice that Sirius was sure no one else could hear. He had to move closer just to catch it.

"James was right, you know…" Remus whispered, "You don't have to let your father rule your life. He can't choose your friends for you…" His eyes darkened, and took on a pained expression. "I…" but he didn't finish. He looked away and let go of Sirius's wrist. "Well, that's all then, come on Lily. We're almost to Hogwarts, and I need to get changed still." Remus cast one last glance at Sirius, and left, with Lily following behind him.

Sirius sat down and stared out the window. There had been something familiar about Remus's gaze. 

A/N:  These things are formatted better than they're appearing, I swear.  I just don't know how to fix it.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll have the next one out soon!


	5. Sorting Disasters

A/N: It's completed! It's even saved on a disk! This is good, because my house killed my computer.  
I was just enjoying myself playing Diablo II when all of the sudden the computer turned off. And then it wouldn't turn back on. My brother told me the house zapped the computer. I'm currently typing this on his laptop. The only problem here is that his laptop doesn't have a place for me to insert a disk, making it a little difficult to get to the story.  
But all hope wasn't gone, because we have another computer! We call it a "toaster" because it looks and runs like a toaster, rather than a computer. We've been asked where the bagel goes. Anyway, every time it started, it would run a disk check. After the disk check (which took forever, might I add), the Toaster would restart and - run a disk check. Hence the problem.  
My brother fixed it eventually. He crashed the Toaster and deleted the disk check. I don't know how that works, but it did work, and I was able to get the story onto the Toaster. Wonderful, isn't it? Except that the Toaster isn't hooked up to the internet.  
So, my brother networked the Toaster to his laptop. I sent the files through the network and loaded them onto his laptop, which does have the internet.  
Then, our Internet provider disappeared. I tried connecting for two or three days and it finally responded tonight. So now, I'm sitting at my brother's laptop at 12:37 AM, typing this message, and I've just noticed that part of the story is missing from the chapters I've got separated. It's still on the computer though, so it won't be hard to fix.  
I've renumbered, renamed, and rewritten chapters so often in the past three days that I don't even like this story anymore. I do, however, hope that you enjoy it, and appreciate the effort that was put into it. So, I'll stop bothering you, and let you read the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer - .Okay. Not yet, but this is important. I don't own it. I really and truly don't. I hate adverbs. Just thought I'd let you know. Now you can read the chapter.  
  
Rising Shadows Chapter Five - Sorting Disasters  
  
A large group of children, showing varying degrees of fright, stood close together in a small chamber off the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Outside the door, 200 other children sat at 4 tables. Each table had a banner: A red and gold lion on the far left, then a blue and brown eagle, a silver and green snake, and a yellow and black badger on the far right. At another table at the head of the hall sat teachers facing the students.  
  
The frightened groups of first-years talked amongst themselves, mostly about what the Sorting Ceremony (which Professor McGonagall had said would begin in a few minutes) would be like. However, one of the improvised groups was talking of something else.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong with you today?" asked Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing Lucius. I'm fine."  
  
Rick Avery shook his head. "Lucius is right, you're really out of it today."  
  
Sirius sighed and looked back towards Remus and his friends, as he had so many times already. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Remus had said, and the look he had seen behind those tired eyes.  
  
Lucius followed Sirius' gaze. "Why do you keep looking at him?" he asked, when he found that Sirius was once again looking at Remus Lupin. Sirius shrugged, and turned back to Lucius.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Yeah right, you've been looking his way ever since we got off the train. What did he say to you before he left?"  
  
"It's not important, Lucius."  
  
Lucius shook his head, but didn't say anything else. Sirius was very glad when Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the Great Hall. The line of first-years stood with their backs to the teacher's table, facing the rest of the school. Sirius felt very much like a boring zoo animal at that point, glancing around at the blank faces that were staring at him.  
  
Professor McGonagall came back into the Hall carrying a stool and a very old, battered hat. She set the hat on the stool, and all was silent for a moment. Then, quite suddenly, the hat began to sing.  
  
"(*laughs* I don't know how many of you have read the poetry I have posted here, but you'll probably notice they're all extremely depressing. And right now, that's about all I can write. So, as to avoid scaring the daylights out of my imaginary students, I'm going to skip on writing a sorting song.)"  
  
The hat finished it song, and bowed to all four tables before becoming still again.  
  
"When I call your name, you will step forward, and put on the Sorting Hat. It will then tell you which house you are best fit for."  
  
Sirius barely had time to wonder how the Hat decided such an important thing when the second name was called. Apparently, it wasn't always good to have a last name that started with 'B'.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius felt his stomach flip over. He wasn't ready yet. He didn't feel brave or smart or loyal right now. Worst of all, he didn't feel cunning, and he couldn't remember ever feeling cunning. As he stepped forward he felt cold dread creeping through his skin. His father would not be a happy person. There was one thing Sirius knew for certain, though. He wouldn't be in Hufflepuff. He wasn't feeling loyal or dedicated to any of his friends or his father.  
  
Sirius sat down on the stool and lifted the hat over his head, which slipped down past his eyes. He gripped the side of the stool, and waited.  
  
"Well, well, well, aren't you an interesting child?" said a little voice in his head. "Not very sure of yourself, are you? Ah, I see why. You've had a rough childhood. So, where shall I put you?"  
  
Sirius thought of how his father wanted him in Slytherin, but the hat's voice interrupted him.  
  
"How many times have you been told tonight that your father couldn't make your choices for you? Honestly, you were right before. You SHOULD tell someone about him. It will make things a lot better. But, don't do it until you're ready. Until then, stick with your friends, they'll help you along your way."  
  
'Friends?' Sirius thought back, feeling a bit foolish at talking to a voice in his head, 'You mean Lucius and Severus?'  
  
"No, no, silly boy, I mean your friends in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius didn't move for a moment, much too shocked to think properly. But then he stood up and took the hat off his head. He moved slowly toward the table on the far left, not daring to look around at Lucius (which was good because the glare he was sending Sirius at that moment was more deadly than a basilisk's). As he walked toward the Gryffindor table, he noticed that everyone sitting there was clapping and cheering as if nothing could delight them more than having him in their house. He sat down, and didn't look up at the first-years being sorted until he heard a familiar name.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
".....GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius quickly looked back down at the table as Lily moved toward him. She sat down across from him, though, and Sirius looked up timidly at her, expecting a look of anger or resentment. He was shocked to see her smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Looks like we can be friends after all!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, looks like it."  
  
Lily frowned but didn't say anything else, until..  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Sirius looked up quickly to see him as Lily said "Oh! I hope he's in Gryffindor!"  
  
Remus looked tired as ever, but he flashed a grin towards Lily and Sirius before slipping the hat over his head. A moment later:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius and Lily clapped and cheered along with everyone else, Sirius surprising himself at how happy he felt now. Remus sat down beside Sirius and smiled at both him and Lily, before turning his attention to the next student, which was,  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting continued (I assume you can guess where everyone else is. But don't forget Frank Longbottom! He's in Gryffindor too.). When the last child was sorted, the golden plates and goblets filled with food.  
  
Sirius ate his share of the feast that had appeared after the Sorting silently, thinking to himself. He should feel worried about what his father would do when he found out his son was a Gryffindor, but for some reason, he didn't. He felt extremely happy and content. Dumbledore stood up at the end of the Great Hall.  
"Good evening students!" he said, stretching out his hands. Sirius thought Headmaster Dumbledore seemed happy to have them all there. "I have just a few announcements before we trot off to bed. First, please remember that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden to students. Second, our caretaker has kindly written out a list of items, which are also forbidden. Last, but most importantly, please be careful when walking the grounds this year. I think you will all find that a rather aggressive tree has been planted. Please be aware and avoid it. That is all. Now, off to bed! Good night everyone!" Somehow, Dumbledore made Sirius feel welcome. He wasn't so bad, after all. Maybe his father had been wrong. He smiled when he realized he wouldn't have to face his father here at school.  
  
"Well, at least we're happier now." James said, grinning from his place across the table, next to Lily. Sirius grinned as well.  
  
"That's good to know.I didn't want to live with someone who was going to be depressed all the time." Remus said, laughing himself as they all stood up and followed a Fifth-Year prefect to their common room.  
  
They followed the prefect in silence, Sirius still smiling to himself. He couldn't remember feeling this happy. Not since his mother had died. It was a good feeling.  
  
Sirius walked to the bed that had his trunk beside it. He opened the curtains of the four-poster to find Roxy gnawing at a large chunk of meat. The small kitten couldn't even get her mouth around it. Sirius smiled at her yellow eyes as he tore the meat into smaller, kitten-size pieces.  
  
He climbed into bed as soon as everyone had gotten situated, and Roxy had finished eating. He laid her on his chest, stroking her fur as the lights were dimmed and a chorus of "Good Nights" was said.  
  
That night, for the first time in years, Sirius Black fell asleep immediately and peacefully, a slight smile still obvious as he slept.  
  
A/N: I don't know how many more chapters I'll get up tonight. Feel free to read them all and review, or review after reading each one. I don't really mind either way, so long as you review, even if it's just to say "This sucks." Thank you very much! 


	6. Good Times

Rising Shadows Chapter Six - Good Times  
  
A week had past. Sirius's feeling of content had remained, even though it had died down a bit. He had sent a letter to his father with a school owl the morning after the sorting. The owl had not returned, and there was no response at all from his father. Sirius wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He tried not to worry about his father too much, though. Between his lessons and his friends, Sirius barely had anytime for anything else.  
  
James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Frank Longbottom turned out to be very good friends indeed.  
  
James was obviously a natural-born leader. He had a certain air around him that just demanded you to respect him.  
  
Remus was much more calm than James. He studied more, and worked harder. He tried to stay out of fights, while James would usually end up starting them.  
  
Peter, again was calm, but he didn't work near as hard as Remus. He seemed to have trouble with classes, and he was a bit clumsy at times. He looked nervous a lot, as if amazed to have such great people as friends, and trying desperately not to disappoint them.  
  
Frank was a bit different. He didn't spend as much time with the other Gryffindor first-years, preferring to keep to himself. In classes, however, he was always happy to help, which was very welcome considering Peter seemed to have trouble in almost all of them.  
  
None of the other boys asked about Sirius's father, or mentioned what had happened on the train. Anytime the conversation began to steer in that direction, James would give a stern look to the speaker, who would quickly change the topic.  
  
Sirius was thankful to James for this. He knew he should talk about it to someone, and that he should tell someone about his father, but he wasn't ready yet. He figured eventually the time would come when he could talk about it, and somehow, he knew his friends would be there to listen.  
  
Lily and James seemed to get along quite well. Remus had asked one day if they had known each other before Hogwarts. Lily just grinned while James told them.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"My aunt, who is obsessed with muggles, took me a muggle park one day. She said she wanted to see how muggle children had fun. I was almost ten at the time. Anyway, she told me to go and play with the muggle kids, and then tell her what I learned. Well, I wasn't too happy about it, but I did it anyway, 'cause my dad would have a fit if I disobeyed his sister. So, I walked over to one of those.err.what were they called?"  
  
"Swings, James, it was a swing set." Put in Lily.  
  
"Right, well I sat down on one of those wooden things like the other muggle children were doing, and Lily came over and sat down on one next to me. So, being the good nephew that I am, I did as my aunt told me to, and struck up a conversation with Lily."  
  
Lily snorted. "You said 'Lovely day for Quidditch, isn't it?' I didn't have the faintest idea what you were talking about."  
  
James just grinned and shrugged. "Well, it worked didn't it? We talked for nearly three hours."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, but the smile was still evident on her face.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sirius woke up on Saturday morning to something licking his arm. Smiling, he opened his eyes and let out a large yawn. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision, and scratched Roxy's stomach.  
  
" 'Morning Roxy." he said, yawning again before sitting up. He looked toward the bed on his right, expecting to see Remus still asleep, but finding it empty. Sirius found that odd.  
  
Remus went to bed earlier than everyone else, and usually ended up sleeping in late. Sirius never had the heart to wake him up earlier, after seeing how tired he looked. However, the tired look didn't go away as he slept. In fact, it seemed to increase. Yesterday, Remus had barely been able to stay awake in their Transfiguration class, and had gone to bed right after dinner.  
  
Sirius looked back down at Roxy. "Maybe all that sleep helped him a bit." Roxy just yawned in response.  
  
Sirius smiled and carried Roxy down to the common room, expecting to see Remus there. Remus wasn't, however, James was.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy!" James said, grinning.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"About an hour, I woke up when Remus did."  
  
"When did he wake up? And where is he anyway? He usually sleeps a lot later than I do."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but he said he wasn't feeling well this morning. He didn't look well either, he was really pale and shaking. He said he was going to the Hospital Wing, which is where I assume he is now."  
  
"Oh.you think he's alright?" Sirius asked, growing worried.  
  
"He said he gets sick like that sometimes. Said a couple days to rest and he'd be back to normal. Come on, let's go to breakfast. Lily, Peter, and Frank are already there."  
  
"What about Kristin and Jen?" Sirius asked, referring to the two other first-year Gryffindor girls.  
  
"We're right here." said a voice behind the boys. They looked around to see a curly-blonde haired girl standing next to a slightly taller brown- haired girl. Kristin, the blonde, continued to speak, "What about us?"  
  
James grinned and stood up. "We were just wondering if such lovely ladies as yourselves wouldn't mind joining us for a bit of breakfast this fine Saturday morning."  
  
Kristin giggled while Jen simply sighed and replied, "We'd love to."  
  
"Have you guys seen Remus today?" asked Jen as the group walked into the Great Hall and spotted their friends.  
  
"He went to the Hospital Wing, said he wasn't feeling well, and he didn't look well either." James replied.  
  
"Oh.." Jen looked slightly disappointed, and Kristin pounced on the chance.  
  
"Oh, we fancy Remus, don't we?" she said with a wicked grin as they all sat down where their friends had saved them seats. Jen glared at her.  
"Of course not, I was just wondering." she said calmly.  
  
"Sure you were." said Lily, after Kristin had filled her in. Jen glared at her friends while the boys shook their heads.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes while the gentle wind blew around the north tower. He opened his eyes and looked up at the clear night sky. Three bright stars, all in a row, caught his eye. Orion's Belt. Orion was the first constellation he had ever learned, because finding Orion's Belt was the easiest way to find his star. The star he was named for.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Six-year-old Sirius Black cuddled up in his mother's arms. The woman smiled down at her son, kissing the top of his head, before pointing up at the sky.  
  
"See those three stars close together?" she said. The boy looked up where his mother was pointing, spotting the stars, and nodded.  
  
"Those stars are called Orion's Belt."  
  
"The stars have names?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, yes. All the groups of stars have names. They're called constellations. The constellations tell us all sorts of interesting stories. Some individual stars, the really important ones, have their own names too." She pointed to another star. "That star, below the belt is called Rigel. That's your father's star."  
  
"I didn' know father had a star." the boy said in wonder. ".do you have a star?"  
  
Jillian smiled and cradled her son closer. "No, not everyone has one. Actually, most people don't.but you do." The boy looked up at his mother. "I do?"  
  
"Yes, you do. And it's the best star in the whole sky."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. If you follow Orion's Belt downwards, you'll come to the brightest star in the sky, called the Dog Star, or Sirius."  
  
Sirius stayed quiet for a long time, just gazing up at the star.  
  
"Mummy?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Siri?"  
  
"Why did you name me after the brightest star in the sky?" he asked.  
  
Jillian gazed lovingly into her son's gray eyes.  
  
"Because you're the brightest light in my world."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sirius smiled at the memory, before looking over at his friends. James, Peter, and Frank were looking quite irritated at being woken up at midnight, just for an astronomy lesson. Sirius didn't mind, though. The clear night sky always made him feel lonely at home. It reminded him that his mother was truly gone, and that it hadn't just been some terrible nightmare. But now, Sirius was glad he had friends to watch the stars with. He didn't feel as lonely with them sitting beside him, however unwilling they may be. Sirius looked up at the full moon. He wondered how Remus's aunt was doing. She had become very ill, and Remus had gone home to help that afternoon.  
  
With a sigh, Sirius returned his attention to the Professor's speech, which went on uninterrupted for over an hour, for the exception of a long, mournful howl, from somewhere within the dark forest.  
  
"Hey Remus, Welcome back!" James looked up from his chess game with Peter to wave to his friend. Peter took the opportunity to switch some of the chess pieces around.  
  
"How's your aunt?" Peter asked, looking slightly worried, instead of guilty.  
  
Remus looked confused for a moment before saying, "Oh! She's doing much better now." he answered, looking around nervously.  
  
Sirius frowned. This was the second time Remus had disappeared in two months. Both times he had been extremely tired and ill looking. He shook it off as a coincidence, however, and went back to greeting his friend.  
  
"Welcome back, Remus. Want to play some chess?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no.I really need to get some sleep right now, maybe some other time. See you all later."  
  
Sirius frowned and looked back at James and Peter.  
  
"He's sort of.odd, isn't he?" James asked. Sirius could only shake his head as Peter said "Checkmate"  
  
Up to this point, the first-year Gryffindors had been fairly lucky. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and Potions with the Ravenclaws, but no classes at all with the Slytherins. Sirius was particularly thankful. He had avoided seeing Lucius and Severus so far, but he could no longer do so.  
Flying lessons would begin the next day, and the Gryffindors would be learning with the Slytherins.  
  
Sirius wasn't afraid of embarrassing himself. A plus to being Rigel Black's son was that you had all the very best things. He had been flying for years, and he knew he was good at it, better than either of them.  
  
But he was worried about what Lucius would say. Maybe he didn't like him as much as his new friends, but after growing up around Lucius and kids like him, he found himself worrying about what they thought of him.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sirius woke up early the next morning. He decided not to wake up his room- mates, and instead slipped out of the room, toward the common room.  
  
The young boy pulled a plush chair closer to the fire, and sat down. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened since he had received his letter.  
  
His headshot up when he heard the door to the dorms open, then close again. Sirius looked over to the door, and saw James walking his way. He pulled a chair across from Sirius and the two boys sat in silence.  
  
Roxy slinked across the common room in the silence and clawed at her master's feet, mewing softly. Sirius lifted her into his lap, and stroked her silky black fur.  
  
"How long have you had Roxy?" James asked, more to break the silence then anything. He knew Sirius couldn't have had her very long, as she hadn't even had a name halfway through the train ride.  
  
"My father gave her to me before we left for the train." Sirius, seeing the look on James's face, burst into laughter. "I don't know why he did it either, he never really gave me anything before that."  
  
The two boys again fell into silence, until finally James spoke again. "Was your mother nice?" Sirius didn't' answer for a while, he just stroked Roxy's fur and stared into her deep yellow eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he said, and he heard his voice crack as he said it, but went on anyway. "She was very nice.I really miss her."  
  
James nodded and stared into the fire, thinking.  
  
"He killed her." Sirius said abruptly. James looked up, surprised. "What?"  
  
"My father.he killed her." Sirius looked down at the floor, determined not to cry, even though he felt like screaming.  
  
Suddenly, James was by his side. He pulled Sirius into a hug, which Sirius returned completely. It was wonderful, to be hugged by someone who actually cared about you. When they sat down again, it was side-by-side.  
  
"Whenever my father had.had hit me, she would always carry me back to my room, and help me with some muggle salves, since father had broken her wand. And she would sit with me all night. Sometimes we'd sit in silence, other times she'd tell me stories about when she or I was younger. A lot of times we would sneak up to the high tower and gaze at the stars. She'd started teaching me all the names of the constellations when I was six.I learned the rest by myself, after she died."  
  
"And your father didn't know she was doing this?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Sometimes he figured it out.and when he did, he'd hit her too. I always felt bad then.it was my fault she ever got hit. I think he may have loved her at one point, but he's always hated me, and since she loved me, he started to hate her too."  
  
James listened in silence to Sirius's story. When he'd finished he nodded and said "You should tell someone."  
  
Sirius bit his lip and started to answer when there was a tapping at the window. James stood up and let in a very pathetic-looking owl. It was bloody, and missing feathers. Its beak was broken as well.  
  
Sirius gasped. It was the school owl he had sent to his father.  
  
A/N: Everyone hates what the letter says, if I remember correctly from the last time I posted this story, but there is a reason for it. I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter. Don't forget to review! I'd really appreciate it. 


	7. Ill Feelings

Rising Shadows Chapter Seven - Ill Feelings  
  
"Merlin! What happened to this thing?!" asked James.  
Sirius took the owl in his arms. "This is the owl I sent to my father, telling him I was sorted into Gryffindor."  
James cringed, "Guess he didn't take the news too well.." He looked down nervously at the letter tied to the owl's leg. "Well, I suppose you should see what he said." James untied the letter, and handed it to Sirius, who took it with shaking hands and handed James the owl. He unfolded the parchment, and read aloud:  
  
----------  
  
Sirius,  
I am rather disturbed by this information, however I still expect you to do well in your studies. Remember what I told you, and remember that you are expected to honor the family name, no matter what house you belong to. I expect to see you home for Christmas,  
Father.  
  
----------  
  
James looked from the owl he was holding to the letter and back again. "Err."  
Sirius shook his head and re-read the letter, making sure he read right.  
"I'd say he was a bit more than 'rather disturbed..'" said Sirius. "I don't know what to do now.."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sirius looked down at the beetle in front of him. He tapped it's hard back with the tip of his wand, and it became a button with antennae.  
Sirius was sitting between James and Peter during his Tuesday morning transfiguration class. Remus sat beside James. Frank was standing over Peter, trying to help him transfigure the beetle properly. It was, apparently, not going very well, as Peter had just squashed it with the tip of his wand ("Honestly, Pettigrew! Can't you at least pretend to be careful!")  
Sirius found earlier that he rather liked Transfiguration, even though it was a bit of a put-off sitting next to James, who already had four perfect buttons sitting on his desk, and was about to transfigure his fifth. Normally, Sirius would be right behind James, but today he wasn't really paying attention to the lesson. He knew he could get help from James or Frank after class. Today, he was too busy worrying about the Flying Lessons that would take place this afternoon. He really didn't want to see Lucius.  
He was also worried about his father. He'd obviously been angry that Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, but had he gotten it out of his system? Sirius somehow doubted it very much. He wasn't looking forward to Christmas. He wondered what his father would do if he stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays.  
Sirius looked over to Remus. His beetle now looked like a button, but apparently had legs, as it was slowly crawling away from the sandy- haired boy.  
James, who was looking quite disappointed at not having a sixth beetle to transfigure, eyed the feelers and legs on Sirius and Remus's buttons. He quickly transfigured each into a proper button then turned to Sirius.  
"So, looking forward to the flying lessons?" he asked, grinning slightly.  
"Not really." replied Sirius. James frowned, then nodded.  
"Worried about the Slytherins?" Sirius nodded. "Don't be, we'll help you deal with them, After all, what are friends f."  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! Unless you'd like to share your discussion with the class, I suggest you get back to work!" said Professor McGonagall, who was currently helping Lily. "I expect both of you to have at least one perfect button by the end of class."  
The five boys looked down at the desk, where five buttons were sitting in front of James, and one in front of Sirius. They looked up again at the teacher as James answered with a grin, "Yes Ma'am."  
  
~oOo~  
  
After lunch, the class of first-year Gryffindors - James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Lily, Jen, and Kristin - headed toward the Quidditch Pitch, where they would be learning to fly. Jen, Lily, Peter, and Remus were looking rather nervous. Even Frank admitted that he wasn't a very good flyer. Jen and Lily were Muggle-Born and had been asking all through lunch for any tips. Peter explained that he'd never flown much, because his mother insisted on living near muggles. Remus, however, seemed reluctant to explain. After a few questions from his friends, however he finally answered.  
"I've never flown." he said.  
"Well that's not so bad," answered Peter, "neither have I. Do you live near muggles too?"  
Remus looked down at his feet. "No, we don't live anywhere near muggles. We don't even live near other wizarding families. My father and I live in a forest, and it's forbidden to muggle hunters."  
"But then, why don't you fly?" asked Kristin.  
Remus was looking very uncomfortable by now. "My father never let me."  
"Come along! Come along, first-years!" yelled the Madam Lorain, the flying instructor. "Line up next to the brooms, and don't do anything until I tell you to! We don't want any accidents."  
Sirius avoided looking over at the Slytherin's side. He noticed that Frank was looking very pale. "Umm.did I say I couldn't fly well? I meant that I can't fly. At all. As in, I fall off if I go over ten feet in the air."  
James gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, we can improve that. You're probably just afraid of heights." Frank nodded furiously to this.  
"Alright, listen up! You're all to put your hands over the brooms and yell 'Up!'. If it works right, your broom should jump up into your hand. Go!"  
Seventeen voices rang through the Quidditch field. "UP!" they all yelled.  
Sirius caught the broom easily in his hand. He looked around at the other students, seeing their varying degrees of success and failure. Frank's broom hadn't moved at all, while Jen and Remus's had simply rolled over. Lily's had apparently attempted to jump into her outstretched hand, but had lost heart during it's attempt. James, Peter, and Kristin had all caught their brooms as easily as Sirius.  
Daring a glance at the Slytherin's he saw Lucius, Severus, and Rick Avery had all been successful. George Goyle, and Blake Crabbe's brooms hadn't moved. Sirius rolled his eyes - they were complete idiots anyway. A blonde-haired Slytherin girl Sirius had never met had caught her broom, but the other 3 Slytherin girls hadn't.  
Once Madam Lorain had gone around and corrected the grips of some of the students, they were ready to take off. They rose almost twelve feet before Frank gave a yell and slipped off his broom. He landed with a thump.  
They Slytherin's rang with laughter, while the Gryffindors sped toward the ground to help their friend. Madam Lorain cleared them all away however, and began to lead Frank to the hospital wing. She stopped for a moment and, calling back over her shoulder, shouted "Don't any of you dare touch those brooms while I'm gone!" before disappearing into the castle.  
The Gryffindor's talked quietly amongst themselves, but Sirius was pulled away from them by Lucius and Severus.  
"You know, Sirius," said Lucius, "I think you've been avoiding us. So why don't we talk for a while?"  
Sirius attempted to pull his arm away from Lucius's grasp, but he simply clutched it tighter and continued. "You didn't seem like some muggle-loving Gryffindor on the train. So what the hell happened?"  
"Who said I was muggle-loving?" replied Sirius.  
"You sure seem to love that muggle-born Lupin." said Severus.  
"He's not muggle-born!"  
"Sure he isn't. So what did he say to you on the train that made you change your mind?" asked Lucius.  
"None of your business."  
"It's my business to make sure that my friends aren't corrupted." said Lucius.  
"Well then," said James, walking up next to Sirius, the rest of the Gryffindor's behind him, "I'd say you've done your job by chasing him away from Slytherin."  
"This is a private conversation, Potter. Who asked you to join?" spat Severus.  
"I did." said Sirius. "Now, if you don't mind, my friends and I have things to do before our next lesson."  
That said, the first-year Gryffindors hurried toward the castle to visit Frank. Each and every one of them bearing a large grin. Except one.  
  
A/N: You may have it in black, green, or red, so long as it's red. That's what those last lines remind me of. Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. Home For Christmas

Rising Shadows Chapter Eight - Home For Christmas  
  
"Okay, first-years, listen up! This list is for those of you who will be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays." announced a prefect to the Gryffindor Common Room. "For those of you who are going home, the train will be here after lunch tomorrow to pick you up, so have your things packed and ready to go by then."  
"Anyone staying?" asked James, shuffling the Exploding Snap cards and dealing them out again.  
"My father wants me home." said Sirius. He stood up from the game, and opened the window near them, where an owl tapped at the glass. The owl swooped over to Peter, who let it rest on his shoulder while he read the letter it had brought.  
"I'm going home. My mom makes the best Christmas Dinner in the world." said James. Peter groaned. "What?"  
"My sister has the flu!" Peter complained, "I have to stay here now."  
"I'm staying too," said Remus, "Come on, let's go sign the list." The two boys set down their cards and went to stand in line  
James turned to Sirius as they went to sign the sheet. "Are you sure you want to go home? Maybe you should come home with me, or something." Sirius shook his head.  
"My father wants me to come home, besides, I doubt your parents want me over for Christmas. You're not supposed to be friends with me in the first place."  
"Oh, who cares about that? I can be friends with anyone I want to." James sighed. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
~oOo~  
  
"You guys'll write us and tell us how Hogwart's Christmas is, won't you?" asked James. "If it's any good, maybe I'll stay next year."  
"Of course. C-ya James, Bye Sirius!" said Peter, waving good-bye to his friends.  
"Yeah, bye!" said Remus.  
"Bye!" shouted James and Sirius as the train pulled away from the platform. James led the way down the train, looking for an empty compartment. They found one near the end of the train that was almost empty.  
"Hey!" said Lily as they walked in.  
"Hi Lily." said James, "Mind if we join you?"  
"Of course not, come in."  
The boys each took a seat across from Lily. Sirius lifted Roxy out of her cage, but James just looked over at Lily.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"Oh, nothing really. I'm just worried about my sister." Lily stated. Sirius looked up at her. He could tell she was concerned about something.  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" he asked.  
"Nothing, but.well. Petunia and I always got along really well. But, when I got my letter to go to Hogwarts, she started being really cold towards me. I'm not really sure why. I guess she could be jealous that I'm a witch and she isn't, but it didn't quite seem like it."  
"Oh, well.I'm sure it's nothing." said James.  
"Yeah, maybe."  
The three students spent the rest of the train ride talking about their families at home, and the new friends they made at school. But the ride was over far too soon, at least in Sirius's case.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The train slowed to a stop at King's Cross Platform 9 ¾. By now it was beginning to get dark as the students made their way off the train. Sirius had a feeling of dread in his stomach he couldn't quite get rid of. James and Lily had tried to comfort him on the trip, but he still felt like an injured animal walking right into the cage.  
James and Sirius lifted the three trunks off the train, and set them on carts to make them easier to carry. Lily put Roxy back in her cage, and handed it to Sirius.  
"Thank Lily." he said. Lily just waved him off as she spotted her mother and father among the crowd. "See you after Break. Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas!" chorused the boys.  
Sirius turned around to check on Roxy. When he turned back to James, he found Mr. Potter standing there as well, eyeing him with utmost dislike.  
"James.." he started, but was interrupted.  
"Come on, dad. You don't want to make mum wait, do you?"  
"Err, of course not" his father replied, still looking at Sirius, Sirius's Gryffindor Badge, and Sirius's kitten in a cage. He also got to observe Sirius jump like a frightened rabbit as his father called out his name.  
"Sirius!"  
Rigel Black marched up to James, his father, and Sirius, his head held high and his eyes flashing in such a way that told Sirius he was not going to have a Merry Christmas.  
"Come on, James, let's go." said Mr. Potter, glaring at the Blacks.  
"Merry Christmas." muttered James. Sirius forced half a smile and repeated the greetings, but the smile faded as his father grasped his shoulder.  
Rigel glared at the retreating backs of the Potters until they could no longer be seen through the crowd. He then turned back to his son. "Come on then, boy. Back home." He once again handed the kitten's cage to his son, and pushed the cart back to the fireplace. Rigel once again went through the fireplace before Sirius.  
The moment he stepped out of the fireplace into the familiar mansion, the cage was ripped from his hands, and was thrown to the ground, squeals of protests emitting from the young cat. Sirius covered his face with his arms and simply hoped his father would knock him unconscious before anything horribly painful happened.  
  
Rigel sank a knife into the screaming boy's back again. The boy squirmed and cried out, but only succeeded in forcing the knife through more of his burning skin.  
"This is nothing compared to what this whole thing cost me, boy!" Rigel said of the boy's continuous screaming. This was partially true, as the inner circle hadn't been pleased to find one of its heirs in Gryffindor. Maybe a Ravenclaw would have been tolerated, which is what Rigel and expected, but never a Gryffindor.  
A chiming doorbell could barely be heard over Sirius. Rigel dropped the boy, leaving the knife in his back, and was relieved when he stepped out of the room, and the screaming could no longer be heard through the silencing charm.  
Sirius pulled the knife from his back with a great amount of effort. He crawled from the kitchen, back into the study. Roxy's cage was still lying on the floor, up side down, but Sirius couldn't help her now. He opened his trunk, aching all over as he moved.  
He lifted his wand and a quill and began searching for parchment. Voices could soon be heard, and as they grew closer, he began to panic. He flipped a book open with an elbow and tore out a page. He wrote, wrist burning, 'help' on the page and closed the truck  
Sirius searched the room. His eyes fell on Ebony. He hesitated, the owl had belonged to his mother, but as the voices came ever closer, he made up his mind. He could barely lift his wand, but managed to blast open the cage (whether from his wand or from unfocused magic, he wasn't sure). Ebony flew over to Sirius and landed on his shoulder. Sirius winced but lifted the bloody page to her beak. "Take this.to...James... Take it to.James Potter" She took the page and flew to the window, it was closed, however.  
Sirius groaned and moved to open the window. He whimpered and fell to the floor as the pain washed over him. The guilt and loneliness that he had long ago learned to ignore now erupted inside of him.  
The window burst open seconds before the door. He heard Rigel curse, then blacked out again.  
  
A/N: Poor, poor Sirius. I promise he feels better later.later being a key word. 


	9. Christmas Morning

Rising Shadows Chapter Nine - Christmas Morning  
  
Peter lay in bed on Christmas Morning, awake, but not quite. The morning sunlight poured through the bed curtains and warmed his face. He smiled contently and finally opened his eyes.  
They young boy yawned and stretched, before sticking his legs out the curtains. His bare feet knocked over a parcel on their way down.  
Peter smiled at the gifts. His parents had sent his gifts to Hogwarts, along with a long and loving (and embarrassing) letter from his mother. He read his letter, and then moved over to Remus's bed, which had a much smaller pile of gifts near it.  
"Remus?" he said in a soft voice, thinking Remus might just be lying awake in bed as Peter had been. No answer. Peter tried again, "Remus?" he said, louder this time. Still no answer. Peter sighed, opened the curtain, and reached out to shake the boy awake, when he realized something.  
Remus wasn't there.  
Peter grumbled, feeling stupid for talking to an empty room. There was a note lying on the pillow, however. Peter took it and read:  
  
Dear Peter,  
  
Feeling ill today, gone to hospital wing.  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Remus  
  
Oh great. Just great. What a very merry Christmas indeed.  
Well, even if Remus was ill, he should still be able to open his presents. After all, a few gifts might make him feel better. Actually, a few gifts better make him feel better, as that was all he had. Peter saw a gift from him and gifts from James, Sirius, Frank, and Lily. There were two other parcels, which were obviously from Remus's mother and father.  
Making up his mind, Peter gathered the six packages into his bag, and walked down to the hospital wing. When Peter arrived, he was surprised to find it empty. Even Madam Pomfrey wasn't there. Wondering what was going on, Peter walked back to the first-year dorms to open his gifts in silence.  
  
~oOo~  
  
James woke up early Christmas Morning. He sat impatiently in his room until his parents woke up. He pushed the half-asleep adults down the stairway where a large pile of Christmas presents was waiting.  
Ame stood back, smiling as her son opened gift after gift. Some from family and friends, but most from them. John Potter took pictures of James opening candy, clothes, and all sorts of odd little devices.  
Finally, after there were no more gifts to open, Ame announced that she would have breakfast ready in ten minutes, and left the room.  
James sat and played with his new gifts without noticing his father leave the room. He returned silently and stood behind his son.  
After a few moments, James turned around to look up at his father. John sat down beside James. He pulled one more package out from behind his back, and handed it to James.  
"This is a very special gift that my father gave to me when I started Hogwarts. You can't tell anyone but your closest and most trusted friends that you have it. It's very rare, and very valuable."  
James stared wide-eyed at the silvery cloak in front of him. He stood up, and put it on. His father smiled as he disappeared from view.  
"Now, remember only your closest friends should know you have it." John felt something thump against him, and simply laughed as his invisible son hugged him and whispered "Thanks Dad!" in his ear.  
"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Ame from the kitchen. Father and Son got up, carefully rewrapping the cloak, and raced to the kitchen. There they found all their favorite breakfast dishes scattered across the dining table.  
Before the family could sit down to eat, however, a large, black owl crashed through the window, and flew straight to James. The owl dropped the paper it was carrying in its beak on the table, and then flew back out the now broken window. The Potters stared after it.  
James recognized the parchment as being torn out of a copy of the Hogwart's students' History of Magic textbooks. It was covered in blood. James picked it up and noticed one handwritten work at the bottom. 'Help'  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sirius moaned in pain as he heard the door to his bedroom open again. He tried to move his arms to protect his head, but only succeeded in causing himself even more pain. Rigel Black grabbed the boy's hair, and lifted his head to see his father. "Boy!" he said, Sirius moaned and closed his eyes, too tired and hurt to move much. "Look at me!" the man yelled. Sirius whimpered as the hand twisted his hair, but opened his eyes. His father held up his History of Magic book, covered in blood, and opened to reveal a place where a page had clearly been ripped out. "Your owl's gone." Rigel growled, "Where is it?!"  
When Sirius didn't answer, he hit his son across the head with the book. The boy fell to the floor and didn't move to get up, even when his father yelled at him to stand. He simply didn't have the energy to move, and laid there until he slipped into unconsciousness, hoping the letter would reach James.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Oh no! I knew this was a bad idea!" muttered James. He looked nervously at his parents, who were watching him with worried expressions.  
James sighed. He didn't know whether his father would help Sirius or not. He didn't think Sirius would want his dad to know what he'd told him, but doubted that he'd rather be beaten up by his father.  
James sighed and turned to his mother.  
"Mum?" he said, "You know how the ministry decided that Jillian Black had poisoned herself?"  
The family sat down as James talked. He told them everything he could think of until his father seemed convinced.  
"Okay." said John, rubbing his forehead, "But what do you want us to do?"  
James handed him the sheet and showed him what Sirius had written on it. "We have to help him!"  
"James." started Ame.  
"No!" James shouted. "We have to help! We can't just let him stay there! It's Christmas, and he's really hurt! Please?"  
John sighed. "I'll call the Ministry." he got up and walked in to another room to use the fire.  
Ame began putting food on a plate, and handed it to James. "You should have told someone about this earlier."  
I know," James said, not touching his food. "But I didn't want to do anything until he was ready to talk to someone."  
"He talked to you, didn't he?" She said, forcing a fork into James's hand, then making up a plate for her husband.  
"Well, yeah, but it's not quite the same as telling an adult." James pushed his food across his plate. "Could we let Sirius stay here, with us?" he asked.  
Ame stopped adding food to her plate, and looked up at her son. "I don't know about that..." she said.  
"Don't know about what?" asked John as he walked back into the dining room.  
"I asked if Sirius could stay with us. I mean. we have enough room for him." James said.  
John frowned, a dark look overcoming his expression. "The ministry is sending someone to check on the boy. Let them handle it." 


	10. Social Worker

Rising Shadows Chapter Ten - Social Worker  
  
"Poor boy tripped on his way down the staircase."  
"It must have been quite the fall. He's hurt pretty badly."  
"Yeah.he crashed headfirst into that vase at the bottom.I was just about to call a doctor when you arrived."  
"Why don't you go ahead and call, I'll watch over the child."  
"Well, alright, but don't wake him, not yet."  
"I won't, go on."  
Sirius heard footsteps on the staircase. Then he heard his bedroom door opening. He opened his eyes, and soon a blurry image of a woman appeared in front of him.  
"Hello child, are you awake?" Sirius tried to nod, but his head hurt too much. Instead, he answered in a croaky voice, much unlike his own, "Yes."  
"Good, how is your head feeling?" she asked.  
"Hurts." said Sirius, "Who are you?"  
The woman smiled kindly. "My name is Selena Remington; I am from the Ministry of Magic. I'm here to check on you."  
"Oh..."  
"Sirius, would you like to tell me how you got hurt?" Ms. Remington said in a soft, quiet voice.  
Sirius thought a moment about what he should say. He thought of what his father had said and done, and he though about what his friends had said. Finally, as footsteps once again sounded on the stairs, Sirius muttered "Father." and blacked out again.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Peter sat alone Christmas evening in the Common Room in front of the fire. Remus's presents lay in the dormitory on his bed, still unopened. Peter hadn't enjoyed the feast very much. Though the food was wonderful, not many Gryffindors had stayed for Christmas, and Peter had been very lonely.  
Around 10:00, Peter heard the portrait open. He looked up to see Remus walking his way.  
"Hey." Remus said, looking very pale.  
"Hi.are you feeling better?" said Peter as pleasantly as possible.  
"Err.yeah. Look, I'm sorry I left you alone for Christmas. I've been asleep all day; I've only just woken up."  
Peter sighed. "It's alright." He thought a moment, and then grinned at Remus. "Come on, let's go open your presents! They're in the dorm."  
Remus grinned as well. "Alright, then you can show me what you got."  
Peter stood up, and the two boys raced to the first-year dormitory, much to the annoyance of a sixth year prefect.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sirius woke up to the sound of a soft, muffled voice. His head was pounding and his entire body ached, though he couldn't remember why. Sirius pulled the sheets of the soft bed he found himself in over his head to block out the echoing voice, and closed his eyes tightly.  
He heard ruffling next to his bed, and then a voice, closer this time.  
"Sirius?" The voice echoed oddly in his head. It was a soft voice he remembered hearing several times before. He groaned and winced when he felt a hand on his arm. But the hand was gentle, and so the voice continued to be. "Sirius? Come on, dear, you need to drink this."  
The boy groaned again, but he moved his arms and the sheets away from his head. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again as the bright lights increased the pain in his head. A hand lifted his head, and he felt something being forced down his throat. It burned, but his head cleared immediately, and the pounding stopped. Sirius opened his eyes.  
A woman was standing over him, smiling sadly. He didn't know who it was, but she seemed familiar. "Who are you?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding raw and strained.  
She smiled. "Selena Remington. I was sent to check on you, remember?" Sirius nodded, he remembered.  
"This is my house. You'll be staying here from the rest of your break. Now, why don't you get some sleep? If you're feeling better, we can go to the Christmas Feast."  
The woman covered Sirius again, and tucked him in; she kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes. Sirius smiled, remembering the way his mother used to do the same when she put him to bed.  
After a few minutes, his breathing was steady, and the boy was deep in sleep. The woman sighed, a loving gaze on the boy. She left her place beside his bed, and went to prepare for Christmas Night.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Mrs. Potter tapped her foot impatiently as she waited at the fireplace.  
"John! James! Aren't you two ready yet?"  
The Potters were do to arrive at the Ministry building in 3 minutes, but neither her husband nor son was in sight. (Of course, we all know why that is, don't we?)  
"Hey James," John whispered to his son. "Let's put this away and go before you mother skins us, eh?" James nodded in agreement, and the two snuck out of the room. The cloak was placed back in its box. After the Potter boys straightened out their robes, and one last futile attempt to flatten James's hair, they ran back to the fire and Amethyst.  
"It's about time, come on, we'll be late!" shouted the woman as she shooed her family into the fireplace.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Here you are dear." Said Ms. Remington, holding up some midnight blue dress robes. "You can wear these to the feast tonight."  
"Thank you, Ms. Remington." Said Sirius, taking the robes.  
She helped the boy lift the robes he was wearing over his head, then pulled the new ones on. Sirius put his feet on the ground, and slowly stood up. Ms. Remington put a hand on his shoulder and back to steady him. His head was spinning, and his legs would barely hold him up  
"Are you okay? Do you think you'll be alright for the feast, or do you want to just stay here and sleep?"  
"No, I'm fine, I'll be alright in a minute." Sirius answered quickly. He was really tired of sleeping (though that doesn't make much sense). Ms. Remington looked doubtful, but smiled. "Okay dear."  
She led the boy to the fireplace and handed him a pinch of floo- powder.  
"It's called 'Ministry: Field E."  
Sirius smiled and waited for Ms. Remington to go through before following.  
  
A/N: The next chapters the really big important one. I'll post that and a few others tomorrow, so long as the laptop doesn't blow up. There's only sixteen chapters total, so I'll be finished real soon. 


	11. The NotSoMerry Christmas

A/N: This is the really important chapter, I suppose. It was most exciting for me, anyway. Christmas time! More pain for Sirius, but not just him. I guess I'll just let you read it for yourself, but first. I'd like to give thanks to: Neo - Thank you very much! I love comments like this - they really make my day, or night, as the case may be. oOo-Sirius-oOo - I hope this is soon enough for you, thanks for your comments! Rawiva - I'm glad someone can relate.the good news is that we're getting an even better, customized computer now! One that doesn't look like a Toaster, and won't let the house zap it, and isn't a laptop with its goofy screen.I hate this laptop, but I love you for commenting, thank you so much! Ice - Aww, thank you! I'm sorry to say this will eventually end. As for a sequel.well, if the computer doesn't explode from me posting this, I'll think about it. I know it'll really need a sequel, but I'm too upset with the story to even think about it right now.  
  
The story has gaping holes in it, and I apologize for that.I wrote most of it a year ago, and my writing style has really changed over a year (and improved a lot.) I also got lost on some parts, and I hope you'll forgive me. If I ever write a novel, I'll remember not to take year-long breaks. Thanks for putting up with all that, and still reading. I love you guys and girls, really!  
  
Rising Shadows Chapter Eleven - The Not-So-Merry Christmas  
  
His head was spinning when he emerged, and he stumbled but Ms. Remington steadied him, then led him to a new room, dusting soot off his robes.  
The room was covered in green and red. There were trees covered in white and gold and all sorts of other beautiful decorations. Candles were so abundant there was little need of extra lights. Five long tables had been set up, each filled with Ministry workers and their families.  
Ms. Remington led Sirius to the middle table and sat him down close to the head.  
"Stay here a moment, I have to talk with the minister." She left.  
Sirius looked at the people around him. Children ran around, chased by their older siblings and parents. Families searched for their reserved places at the tables. At the fifth table, Sirius could see his father sitting with the Malfoys.  
Rigel and never taken his son to the feast, but he'd always heard it was excellent from Lucius.  
A family of redheads appeared on the other side of Sirius's table. A tall man, his wife, and two children. There was a boy around five, and another boy about seven. The couple smiled at him as they sat down.  
"Sirius?" Ms. Remington was back. "Meet the Weasleys. Arthur and his wife Molly, and their sons, William and Charles. They're good friends of mine."  
"Nice to meet you." said Sirius.  
"Arthur, Molly, this is Sirius Black, you know, Rigel Black's son. I'm taking care of him for awhile."  
The Weasleys smiled at him.  
"Hello dear" said Mrs. Weasley as William waved and Charles hid behind his father.  
"The dinner will start soon. How are you feeling, child?"  
"I'm alright." Sirius replied. He still felt sore and tired, but he didn't want to ruin Ms. Remington's Christmas anymore than he had. Ms. Remington didn't seem convinced, but she didn't mention it.  
"The room grew silent when a tall man with light brown hair stood up at the head of his table. Sirius recognized him as Anthony Fletcher, the Minister of Magic.  
"Good Evening, all, and Welcome to this year's Christmas Feast. I trust you've all had a wonderful Christmas. Before we begin our magnificent feast, I have a few announcements."  
Sirius let his eyes wander as the Minister spoke. He saw the Potters further down his table. He reminded himself to thank them = he knew they were responsible fore him being rescued. His eyes drifted toward the fifth table. It was overfilling with sour-looking men and women and their families. How half of them had even been married was a mystery to Sirius.  
Sirius found it unfortunate that he knew almost every person at that table. Malfoy, Avery, Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Nightrunner, Macnair, Snape, Travers, Rosier, Wilkes, and Dolohov. Rigel was looking around as well. Sirius ducked down a bit and moves so that the Weasleys would block his father's view.  
Ms. Remington looked worried about Sirius's actions, but nodded when she saw Rigel searching the room. She leaned down and whispered "Don't worry, he's not allowed near you." before reverting her attention to the minister again.  
This comforted Sirius, but he wasn't sure his father would care whether or not he was allowed to do something. He was certain Rigel wouldn't do anything in front of all the Ministry, however.  
Minister Fletcher finished with his announcements, and the feast appeared. It was very much like Hogwarts, the food appeared on the preset table.  
Ms. Remington began to make a plate for Sirius. She chatted happily with the Weasleys and sometimes the minister joined in as well.  
After everyone had had their fill, the main tables were cleared away, and replaced with smaller tables at the ends of the room.  
Minister Fletcher approached the Weasleys and Ms. Remington along with his wife and a boy who must have been his son.  
"Hello Selena! Arthur, Molly, how are you? You all remember my wife, Emily? And this is my son, Mundungus?"  
The Minister leaned down to talk to his son. "Gus? This here is young Sirius Black. why don't you two join the other children and play?"  
"'Kay dad." said the boy. Sirius turned to Selena. ""Don't worry dear. Play with Gus, just stay clear of the other kids if you don't want to talk to them. But stay with Mundungus, don't sit alone."  
Sirius nodded and walked away with the other boy.  
"You know, Selena, that boy will have to go back to his father," said Fletcher. Selena look up in shock as the two pulled away from the Weasleys.  
"What? Why?" she whispered.  
The minister sighed, "Well, the courts decided to accept Rigel's version, deciding that Sirius might have been mistaken."  
"Minister! That boy was beaten! It's as obvious as the Wealsey's hair! How could you not see that?"  
"Selena, I didn't say I agreed with the decision, I just wanted you to know." He shook his head. "To be honest, I think they may have been.err.paid off. But there's no way to prove it."  
"I can't let him go back! I promised I'd keep him safe!"  
"I'm sorry, Selena, I really am. We'll keep working on it, I promise, but he'll have to go back if we don't find a solution before June."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sirius and Gus walked to the corner the other kids played in, but the two sat apart from the rest.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna sit with those kids?" Gus suggested, pointing to a group of kids sitting together and talking. Sirius could see James and Frank in the group, along with other few other children he knew, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone, and he could just imagine all the questions James would ask.  
He shook his head. "Not really."  
Gus shrugged. "'Kay!"  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm ten, so I'll be in Hogwarts next year. What's it like?"  
Sirius told him all about it. He told him about the feasts, houses, and Quidditch games, and also the teachers, classes, and the older students.  
"What's the sorting like?" asked Gus, who had listened to Sirius with much interest. He hesitated a moment, then smiled and answered "You'll just have to wait and see." Gus pouted but Sirius just laughed. "Sirius?" The boy turned to see James and Frank standing over him. His smile faded, not that he didn't want to see them around, but he didn't want to talk about his father. James smiled. "Mind if we join you? The other company's gotten a bit tiresome." "sure." said Sirius. The four boys talked for a while. James and Frank added in their own views of Hogwarts and by the time they were finished, Gus was dying to go.  
The other boys just laughed. "I'm kinda thirsty, you guys wanna get something?" James said.  
"You guys go on, I'm feeling a little dizzy." said Sirius.  
"Are you sure?" asked James.  
"Yeah, just get the drinks and come back. I'll be find for a while.  
  
The other boys nodded and left. Sirius leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. The lights were starting to spin around him.  
A rough hand grasped his shoulder and pain shot through the young boy as the grip tightened. Rigel picked his son up off the floor, and turned him around to face him.  
"That was quite a trick you pulled, boy, but I'm afraid it didn't work. Come, we're going." The man dragged his son toward the door, but Remington and Fletcher stopped him.  
"Rigel." said Ms. Remington, "This boy is to say with me for the holidays. What do you think you're doing?"  
"Surely you've heard? The courts decided your accusations against me are false. Therefore, the child should be with his father on Christmas."  
"I don't want." Sirius started, but Rigel interrupted him.  
"Come now, child, you don't know what you're talking about," he added in a whisper "Nor do you have a choice."  
"Rigel, I insist, the boy should stay with Selena for the holidays. You can have him back in June, but the orders were for him to stay with Selena. You're not."  
"Minister, I give you my utmost respect, but I am quite tired of all these accusations. I have never hurt a hair on my son's head, no if you'll excuse me, we haven't had our Christmas together yet!" Sirius once again found himself being pulled toward the exit. He looked around, searching for help. James and his parents were walking toward him, but Sirius didn't think they'd be able to help. Mundungus was hiding under his mother's arms. Frank and his parents were also approaching them. Rigel stopped as the Potters, Longbottoms, Fletchers, Ms. Remington, and several others surround the two Blacks. Sirius was near tears from the grip his father had on his arm.  
"Now, really," said Rigel, "Is this really necessary? The courts have decided -"  
"You paid off the courts, Black." said John Potter.  
"And you murdered Jill!" added his wife. Several gasps erupted at this comment. Ms. Remington's eyes flashed as she stepped forward.  
"Rigel, I will not allow you to hurt this boy any more. You've done more to him than any child, or any adult for that matter, deserves. I don't care if I have to put you down myself, you won't touch him again!" Sirius cringed at her tone. So did his father. Sirius wouldn't have been surprised if there was smoke rising from her.though something about her eyes was familiar.  
"Do you think so?" Rigel's tone was quiet and dangerous; there was no need to shout in the silent room. Everyone was watching, breath held, just waiting. But no one expected what came next.  
"We'll see." said Rigel. Before anyone could stop him, before anyone could move, the man had his want out and had muttered "Crucio!"  
Sirius fell to the ground, screaming louder than he ever remembered screaming. He felt as though he'd just jumped into a pool of glass. The pain set fire to his bones. He was sure his body would shatter with even a second more of such pain. But he did not, and the pain didn't stop. He was aware of nothing else. After what felt like years, the pain dulled, and everything went black.  
  
James had never heard of that spell. He had never seen it used, and no one had told him anything about it. But he knew instantly what it was used for. Never before had James heard such a scream. He froze. He watched as Rigel began to laugh over his son's ear-splitting scream. People all around him began to scream as well, but they were like faint whispers compared to Sirius.  
When people once again began to move, though James was still froze, the woman who had been addressed as Selena jumped forward and knocked Rigel to the ground. Sirius stopped screaming and lay on the ground, shaking and whimpering.  
"James!" his father was yelling to him. "Get away! Run!" James turned around confused. But when he looked, he saw that Rigel hadn't been the only one to move. Several men and women had begun casting spells. James recognized several people whose children were in Slytherin.  
"Run!"  
James ran toward Sirius and began to pull him towards the door. Frank and Gus soon joined him. As the reached the door, however, a man appeared.  
The man was pale and thin. He had red eyes and a snake-like face. He was clad in a long, billowing, black robe and examined the chaos with a look of mild amusement. His red eyes fell on the group of children. James led them back to the corner. Several other children soon joined them as they huddled together and tried to stay out of the way.  
Lucius Malfoy's father approached the pale man. They whispered for a moment, then Mr. Malfoy bowed and left. Malfoy began rounding up the attacking wizards children. The pale man stepped aside, and Malfoy led them away.  
Wizards and witches all around were dueling and running around. Some were gathering the stray children and leading them toward the corner. Others were moving fallen wizards out of the way so they wouldn't be trampled.  
The red-eyed man was walking toward the center of the room, moving as though her were walking through a market rather than a wizarding battle. He stopped when he reached the center. The attackers stopped anyone who moved toward him.  
The man lifted his wand into the air, and everyone stopped moving. The pale man muttered a spell under his breath as the room became quiet. A large figure erupted from the tip of his wand. It was a skull with a snake rising from its mouth. The image seemed to freeze James's insides with fear. The defending Ministry Wizards moved backward from the image and the man. The attackers fell to their knees and formed a circle around him.  
The man observed these actions with an evil grin. When everyone had again stilled, he began to speak.  
"Hello everyone." his voice was soft and high-pitched. "I do hope I find you all well. Since one of my servants has decided to rouse a bit of trouble here tonight, I've decided to make this my. 'Opening Night'." The man paused for a moment to gauge the reactions, then continued. "I am Lord Voldemort." He paused again. "Soon you will all shudder to hear that name. If you don't believe me.why don't you ask my.friends."  
The man opened his mouth, but did not speak. Instead a horrifying hissing sound emitted from him. At first nothing happened, and people began to whisper again. John Potter, who was standing guard over the children's corner along with the minister, the Weasleys, and the woman who had shouted at Rigel earlier, started to move forward.  
Without warning, hundreds of snakes began swarming into the room. The seemed to appear out of nowhere; coming down the walls and from the ceiling. The snakes slithered over to the pale man. He hissed at them again, and they slithered back to where ever they came from.  
Everyone was eyeing the man with horror and shock, though James wasn't sure why. The man spoke again, this time so that they could understand him.  
"If you still doubt me, let me show you what I can do." The man lifted his wand, and a hundred more were raised. Shields went up all around the children, and other areas of the room. Blasts of red and blue light shot toward the man, but those still kneeling at his feet repelled them.  
He muttered a spell and the room erupted into a flash of green light. James put his hands over his head and moved his body so he was covering Sirius. Screams sounded all around him. Cracks began to form on the ceiling and walls, and they soon started to crumble. Stones fell all around James, the shields shuddered and whined under the beatings. John and Amethyst Potter, Anthony and Mary Fletcher, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and the woman Sirius had come with stood in a circle around the children, wands raised high, muttering the shielding charms under their breaths. One could see the strain they felt as the room crumbled around them.  
Blasts of green and red (Yay! Christmas colors!) light began hitting the shields as well (Maybe not yay.) James shook with fear when he heard the shields crack and start to fail. The wizards protecting the children strained to keep the shield up.  
Children began screaming as the shield wavered and disappeared. James squeezed himself as small as he could get, still hunching over Sirius's head. He worried that he'd be hit somewhere else, but when he moved his head to look, he saw Frank and Gus covering him as well.  
Little bits of stone stung James's back and arms, but nothing big hit him. The crumbling slowed and soon only dust was rising around him.  
His eyes burned but he turned to see both Frank and Gus coughing on the dust as well.  
The adults around him soon cleared the air. He rubbed his burning eyes and stretched out his contracted body. But a loud scream froze him.  
"JOHN!"  
It was his mother's voice. James was almost too scared to look. But he forced his head up and eyes open.  
However, it took only a few moments for the screaming, the blood on his back and arms, and the gash in his father's head to cause James's eyes to close, head to drop, and limp form to hit the floor.  
  
Remus and Peter sat impatiently at the main doors of Hogwarts. The school had received the news of what had happened, but they didn't have any details. Al they knew was that four people were dead, and that many more had been injured.  
The two boys were worried about their friends. They hadn't received any messages from them since Christmas morning.  
"Here they come!"  
And so they were. The black carriages were making their way toward the school.  
Remus and Peter nearly jumped with joy when Sirius, James, Lily, and Frank appeared form a carriage. They stopped themselves, however, when they saw their somber faces.  
They ran up to meet their friends. James looked pale, and Lily was crying. Sirius was covered in marks and bruises, and seemed to be twitching.  
"Are you.you alright?" asked Peter.  
"What happened?"  
Frank sighed and led his friends inside. They all sat together at the Gryffindor table, and Frank explained what had happened Christmas day. 


	12. The Letter and Star Gazing

Rising Shadows Chapter Twelve - The Letter and Star Gazing  
  
Sirius sat alone three mornings later. It was a weekend, so there were no lessons, and everyone third-year and above had gone off to the village.  
Being alone wasn't something Sirius got to do often. At least one of his fellow Gryffindors was around him most of the time. James had been uncharacteristically silent. He didn't offer answers in lessons, and his transfiguration work was below his norm.  
Sirius only found himself alone now because he was hiding in the halls behind a statue. He'd received a letter that morning at breakfast. As soon as he'd read the first line, he'd left the table and the Great Hall. Remus had followed him, and stood behind him while he read the rest of the letter.  
Sirius felt horrible for just walking away and leaving Remus standing alone, but Sirius felt for once that he needed to be alone.  
Sirius knew it was after lunch now. He hadn't seen his friends since breakfast, and he wasn't hungry now. He sat up and walked toward the front door.  
He headed for the Quidditch pitch, but found the Ravenclaws practicing. He sighed and searched the snow-covered grounds for somewhere else to go. Many people were outside today, as the sun was shining. Sirius spotted Hagrid's cabin, and then the forest behind it. Mind set, Sirius walked toward the forest. He knew it was forbidden, hence the name, but Sirius also figured no one would follow him there.  
He slipped into the forests when he was sure no one was watching. The boy walked a little further in, then stopped to rest on a large rock.  
Sirius propped his head up with his hand and pulled out the letter to read it again.  
  
Dear Mr. Black  
As a result of the Court's decision, you will remain in custody of the Ministry of Magic unless a suitable home is found before June 5th.  
Miss Selena Remington has been disapproved for custody, due to her lack of experience in childcare.  
If you have a suitable guardian in mind, please send notice, and the courts will make their decision.  
Thank you for your time,  
Robert A. Slighton  
  
Sirius sighed and put his head down on the rock. For half an hour he lay like that, listening to the students beyond Hagrid's hut, the whistling of the wind in the trees, and the rustle of little forest creatures running through the clearing.  
Sirius was just drifting off to sleep when a sudden noise caught his attention. He started, but forced himself to keep still, incase whatever it was would attack at a movement.  
Sirius stilled his breathing, listening hard for a noise. for a moment there was nothing, then again he heard rustling, coming from his left.  
He closed his eyes and turned his head to the left, pretending to be shifting in his sleep. The noises stopped for another moment, then continued.  
Sirius's heart thundered in his chest. He opened his eyes just enough to let him see. The blurred vision showed him what ever it was, it was an animal. It had four hair-covered legs. But then a hand reached down into his sight range, and Sirius opened his eyes wide in fear.  
Before him stood a creature, half-horse, half-man. A centaur. Sirius gasped, and leapt from the rock. He backed away from it, but it smiled.  
"'Tis dangerous to sleep in the forest, little human. You should go back to your school, where it is safe."  
Sirius nodded, and turned to run back toward the school.  
"Child?"  
Sirius stopped and turned obediently to face the centaur - after all, they were very honorable creatures.  
"Watch the stars tonight." the creature stood still a moment, then he added. "My name is Falen." and galloped away.  
Sirius stood in the clearing until he could no longer hear Falen's hoofs hitting the earth. He turned and ran back toward the castle.  
  
Sirius met his friends at diner. Having skipped most of breakfast and lunch, he was half-starving. His friends looked up as he sat down.  
"Well, look who decided to join the land of the living," said Frank. "Where have you been?"  
Sirius shrugged. "Around." He looked at the questioning gazes surrounding him and sighed. He handed the letter he had received that morning to Frank.  
Sirius could tell they'd wanted to read it all day by the way all his friends jumped up and encircled Frank as if they were hunters and he was the prey. Sirius shook his head and sat down to eat while they read. Once the whole circle had read the letter, they sat down around him again.  
"Sirius, are you alright?" asked Remus.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"I'm sorry Sirius." said James  
"It's alright, really. I'm sure I'll find some other place to stay."  
James nodded, his eyes cast down to the floor.  
  
James, Remus, Peter, Frank, Lily, Kristin, and Jen stood behind Sirius that night as he pleaded to Professor McGonagall.  
"Please, Professor. We won't stay long."  
"Why don't you just wait until Wednesday? You have Astronomy."  
"Yeah, but I'd really like to go tonight -- the sky is really clear."  
She sighed. "Fine, but I'm going with you, and we're not staying out all night."  
"Thanks Professor!" said Sirius. Behind him the other Gryffindors groaned. They would have rather been in bed.  
  
In the end none of Sirius's companions wanted to be out on the Astronomy Tower on Saturday night, but out of pit for Sirius and his situation, they didn't complain. Much.  
Sirius kneeled down and gazed at the sky. His friends sat down around him. Remus and James made an attempt to act interested in the stars, though the others didn't even bother.  
"Why did you want to come up here anyway?" asked James. "You like the stars?"  
"Yeah.my mum taught me a lot about them."  
Remus smiled. "So then your mum liked the stars too?" Sirius nodded.  
The boys stayed quiet for a while. Professor McGonagall interrupted the silence. "I remember your mother loved star-gazing." The boys looked up at her as she looked up at the sky. "I believe she named you after her favorite star." she added.  
"Yeah." said Sirius, a note of pride in his voice. "The brightest star in all the sky!"  
"What star is it?" asked James, not feigning interest this time. Sirius looked back up at the sky, trying to remember how his mother had pointed it out to him.  
"Well, first you have to find Orion. He's easy because he has three stars in a row for his belt." The boys and teacher found the stars and nodded for him to continue. "You just follow that line down, and to the left, and the first star you'll see is Sirius."  
"It's really bright," observed Peter.  
"It's the brightest star in the sky."  
Professor McGonagall looked down at her watch. She should have taken the students back to the common room ten minutes ago, but as she lifted her head to tell them so, she found she couldn't. She watched on as Sirius explained everything he knew about his star and those around it. She noted how he skipped over Rigel without so much as a second thought.  
  
Selena Remington looked down at the rejection letter. It had been wonderful to care for a child again - to comfort him and guide him. She still felt awful for what had happened. It was unreasonable, but she felt responsible for Sirius being caught under that curse.  
Selena opened the door to her closet and lifter through the organized stacks. A moment later, she emerged carrying an old trunk.  
She closed the curtains of her small bedroom out of habit, and then opened the trunk. The trunk hadn't been opened for four years, but with all that had happened in the past few days, she knew she had to do something.  
A book lying at the top of the trunk caught her eye. She pulled it out and opened the cover. Inside, she was met with a woman and boy - Mother and son. They both had long black hair, the woman with deep blue eyes and her son with dark gray - same as his father. It was Jillian and Sirius Black, both smiling and waving as though there were no problems at all in their lives - as if there was nothing to worry about at all.  
Of course, that wasn't true and she'd known it since the day the two had married, but Jillian had always acted as though everything were normal with her son.  
Oh, how Selena had loved seeing Sirius again. She wanted so much to take care of him, if only there was a way to convince the Ministry.  
  
James snuck down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, moving in silence so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Even with the security of his new cloaked he peeked around every corner, always fearful of being caught. (My brother wrote that sentence. Just that one.) He made his way to the owlery where his owl, Dante, slept. Dante swooped down to land on his shoulder. The boy stoked him with one hand while writing his letter with the other. Upon finishing, he folded the parchment and tied it to the owl's leg. James threw him out of the open window, praying that his mother would understand.  
  
Amethyst Potter closed the door to her husband's room. St. Mungo's had released him earlier that day. He was still in bad shape, but they were next to certain that he would live. She walked to the sitting room and put o9ut the candles to prepare for bed.  
A sudden tapping sound stopped her in her tracks. She spun around to face the window, and relaxed when she saw her son's owl perched on the ledge. Worry for her son soon filled her, though, and she hurried to open the window and untie the letter from his leg She unfolded the parchment and saw her son's messy scrawl, which read:  
  
Mum,  
Sirius got a letter yesterday, which told him that ms. Remington couldn't take him and unless he finds somewhere to stay before school's over, he'll have to go to an orphanage.  
I know he really doesn't want to, and you're always saying how the house's to big for just the three of us. So he could stay with us, for a while, right? I really hope so. If not, could you find someone with the right experience to take him?  
Thanks anyway,  
Love James.  
  
Amethyst read the letter through again and sighed. She put the letter on a table, and continued to bed. She'd think about it later. 


	13. Remus? Oh, Remus

A/N: This is two chapters in one. They're both really short, but I felt the need to separate them. This first chapter is the part I lost.imagine if I hadn't added it.All the confusion.  
  
Rising Shadows Chapter Thirteen A - Remus?...  
  
"Where's Remus?" asked Frank. Peter pointed to a corner of to a corner of the common room where Remus was practicing potions.  
"Oh, okay. I was afraid he'd gotten sick again."  
"He'd better not!" said Peter. "He even missed Christmas because he was sick!"  
"Remus was sick on Christmas?" asked James.  
"Yeah." Said Peter frowning, and trying to remember. "He left a note saying something like he'd gone down to the hospital wing. So I went down to give him his presents, but he wasn't there."  
"Where was he?" asked Sirius.  
"I don't know, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't there either. And when I got back up to the tower, I think I saw her walking out toward the forest. You know, that tree that attacks everyone."  
"That's odd." Said Frank.  
"He does get sick a lot, doesn't he?" said Sirius, looking over at the boy.  
"Maybe he's got a disease? That would explain why he's so nervous all the time." Put in Peter.  
"Maybe." said James. He was looking at Remus.  
"Maybe we should try and look up what's wrong with him?" suggested Frank. James shook his head.  
"We can't go poking through his life."  
"Yeah, but we might be able to help him, and what if it's contagious?" said Peter, squirming a little.  
"He wouldn't be allowed to get everyone else sick too." Said Sirius.  
"Okay, but I still wanna know what's wrong with him." Said Peter.  
"Maybe we should just ask him." Said Frank.  
"Oh, that'd be a lovely conversation." Started Sirius.  
"Sirius." interrupted James, but Sirius continued. "Hey Remus! How are you? Listen, we were just wondering if you've got some terrible disease that makes you sick all the time, so would you mind telling us?"  
"Sirius." repeated James, sounding a bit sick.  
"Err." said a voice behind Sirius and he paled. The boy spun around to face Remus standing behind him.  
"Uh.ur.R - Remus! Hi!" said Sirius nervously. He sunk back, and raised his hands in a defensive position. He didn't even realize he'd done it. James noted the terrified look in his eyes, as though her were afraid Remus would sprout fangs and eat him alive. (How ridiculous! Of course Remus wouldn't do th-.oh wait.never mind.)  
Everyone was watching Remus nervously. He simply smiled, turned away, and walked up to the dormitory.  
The boys stared after their friend for a moment, then turned to face one another. Sirius was shaking, but no one else had seen the way Remus's eyes had lit up - or at least had seemed so to Sirius. Nevertheless, Sirius had seen in his friend's eyes the anger that his father's held, and it scared him.  
  
Sirius, James, Frank, Peter, and Remus sat out on the grounds that night. Though no one had spoken of what had happened, Sirius was still acting wary of Remus. He looked up at the sky and sighed. It was cloudy and one couldn't see many stars. Sirius pointed out the visible constellations to his friends, but hen knew they wouldn't remember them.  
"Boys?" It was Professor McGonagall, "Time for bed, boys."  
"Okay Professor." said James. She walked away and the boys gathered their things. They began their hike across the grounds, but Remus held Sirius back.  
"We'll be right there." He said to the others when they threw him questioning looks. They nodded and continued walking. Sirius wished they would stay, but didn't say anything. It was stupid, really. Remus and his father were nothing alike. The boys stood side-by-side, but Remus didn't speak. Sirius asked after a moment "Umm.what did you want to stay for, Remus?"  
Remus looked up, smiling. But it wasn't his normal, tired smile. His pale blue eyes were narrowed, and as the nearly full moonlight shone on them, Sirius saw them change. The blue began to mix with gray and that wasn't the only thing that was changing. He was growing taller, and his sandy-brown hair grew longer, and darkened to black. He seized Sirius's wrists, and the boy gasped as he saw who had erupted from his friend.  
Rigel clasped a hand over his son's mouth, and cast a binding spell on him. Sirius struggled against the ropes but they held him tight. Rigel dug in the boy's pocket and took his wand. He picked him up and carried him toward the forest.  
  
Rising Shadows Chatper Thirteen B - Remus  
  
Remus looked up, smiling. But it wasn't his normal, tired smile. His pale blue eyes were narrowed, and as the nearly full moonlight shone on them, Sirius saw them change. The blue began to mix with gray and that wasn't the only thing that was changing. He was growing taller, and his sandy-brown hair grew longer, and darkened to black. He seized Sirius's wrists, and the boy gasped as he saw who had erupted from his friend.  
Rigel clasped a hand over his son's mouth, and cast a binding spell on him. Sirius struggled against the ropes but they held him tight. Rigel dug in the boy's pocket and took his wand. He picked him up and carried him toward the forest.  
  
Remus sighed into the wad of cloth in his mouth. Everything was dark now; there had been a little bit of light in his box earlier, but it must be night now. He could hear voiced around him. There were many, but there was one high -pitched voice that seemed to be in command. Sometimes the box shook, most likely due to someone kicking it.  
Remus had worn himself out quickly. He had awoken early that morning and had gone to the library to study. But as he was walking past the Great Hall, a man seized him and stunned him. The next thing he remembered was laying in the box, bound and gagged, with only a little bit of light sifting through a barred 'window'. Like any caged creature, Remus had thrashed and tried to loosen his ropes, but it had been no use. His body ached now. Apart from the struggling, the box was much too small, and he was tied in an awkward position. His back bent strangely, and his arms were twisted at a painful angle and tied together at the elbows.  
Around him the voices were growing silent. The smell of food entranced the young boy, but no on had fed him yet, and he doubted they'd bother now. Their dinner was interrupted, however, as a new voice joined the conversation. A sound of struggling followed when the voices died down. Remus listened to what was happening outside his uncomfortable world. There was silence for a moment, then the height pitched voice spoke.  
"You're causing quite a bit of trouble child." He whispered, then louder. "Deal with him and the other, then back to duty!"  
Remus's cage was lifted up. There was a muffled yelling before Remus was dropped. The box shattered when it hit the ground, and the ropes binding Remus disappeared. The boy moaned and rolled over, but his right hand found something that made him freeze. Sirius was lying beside him, eyes shut in pain. His long black hair was tangled with leaves, and blood stained his torn robes. Remus crawled toward him, gazing at his new prison.  
Compared to the box, it was quite comfortable. They were in a deep hole in the ground. The sides were slick with mud, making climbing out impossible. Not that it mattered much as there was a glowing white barrier dome covering the top. The light from the dome gave off an eerie, but welcome light. It illuminated Remus, Sirius, and the shattered remains of the box.  
Remus shoved the shattered wood and the metal bars to the side, then lifted Sirius's head into his lap. He was cold and hungry, muddy and uncomfortable, his body ached from confinement, but he had other things to worry about.  
Because tomorrow was the full moon.  
  
James gazed down the hallway leading up to the Gryffindor tower as he, Peter, and Frank waited for their friends to catch up.  
The hall lights dimmed, indicating that all students were to be in the dormitories.  
"Maybe Filch caught them?" Peter said, after five more minutes had gone by.  
"Maybe." said James, sounding unconvinced.  
  
Remus and Sirius huddled against each other trying to stay warm. They had considered lighting a fire, but neither had his wand, and they couldn't be sure the smoke would pass through the dome-shield.  
The camp was quiet, but four guards stood sneering down at them as though it were their fault they had to stand watch all night, rather than sleeping in a warm bed.  
(11 months later, I came up with this solution: )  
Remus was wearing only his thin pajamas, while Sirius at least had his cloak. The were just rearranging themselves into the warmest and most comfortable position possible, when the guards came to attention.  
There was muttering that Sirius couldn't hear, but even as he was straining his ears, Remus's eyes widened. His grip around Sirius tightened as the dome above them shuddered and disappeared.  
Rigel Black loomed over the edge. Sirius froze. Fear locked his limbs and overcame his thoughts.  
Sirius began to shake. He wanted to run, though he knew it were irrational. He pulled away from Remus, but the other boy's unnaturally strong grip didn't loosen. Sirius started to whimper. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. He couldn't take it.  
Rigel waved his wand, and the two boys levitated out of the hole. Sirius began to cry - he didn't care who saw him. He suddenly wanted to be anyone but him as he and Remus landed, surrounded by Rigel and the four guards. Remus rubbed his back as Sirius huddled against him, crying and wishing he could be anywhere but there.  
The guards gripped the boys' shoulders and tore them apart. The dragged Sirius to a tree and tied his arms around it. A piece of cloth was pushed into his mouth.  
The rough hand belonging to Rigel wrapped itself in Sirius's hair and pulled his head up, forcing him to look straight ahead.  
Remus was on his knees, panting in front of the guards. He looked pale and frightened as he stared back into Sirius's eyes. A guard took Rigel's place holding up Sirius's head as his father stepped toward Remus. Remus stiffened when Rigel gripped his hair and lifted him. The boy fought to climb to his feet but the guards kicked his legs and he fell, increasing the strain on his hair. He yelped in pain.  
Rigel took out his wand and Sirius thrashed, wanting to hide before his father could curse him. He closed his eyes, and wished the other man away.  
"Crucio!"  
Sirius tensed but no pain spread through him as it had before. Instead, an awful howl rang through the camp. It was like nothing Sirius had ever heard before. His eyes shot open to see Remus twitching on the ground.  
There was nothing Sirius could to do stop it. He could only watch, cry, and plead while the guards and Rigel cursed and beat his friend. 


	14. Emergency

A/N: I think you'll like this one. In some twisted way, I seriously enjoyed writing it. Everyone seems to get stuck in that hole. (  
  
Rising Shadows Chapter Fourteen - Emergency  
  
"What is it?"  
"There's an emergency at Hogwarts, sir!"  
"Why haven't the teachers and Dumbledore taken care of it? Is it that bad?"  
"The Hogwarts staff is taking care of the immediate problem, but there is another they're not aware of, sir!"  
"Which is?"  
"Two of the students are missing, and are being held captive in the forest, sir!"  
"How do you know this if Hogwarts doesn't?"  
"We received an owl from someone in the camp, Sir! It was signed 'D.L."  
"."  
"Sir?"  
"Send the teams."  
  
Rigel grabbed the weeping, sandy-haired boy's hair and pulled it back, exposing his bare neck. His pathetic excuse for a son began to beg. Rigel scoffed and kicked him, then pulled doubt a shiny silver knife. The Lupin boy whimpered and made a pathetic attempt to crawl away. Rigel tightened his grip and held the knife just above the boy's neck.  
"You need to be taught a lesson, child." He addressed his son. "You need to learn your place."  
He set the knife on Lupin's throat to prove his point. Lupin began to thrash and moan, and he hadn't even put any pressure on the blade yet. Pathetic Child. Lifting the knife, however, Rigel discovered a livid red mark where the blade had been. He examined it. It looked like a burn.  
The evening sun bathed the camp in a blood-like red, before disappearing beneath the horizon. Rigel lowered the knife again to Lupin's throat. Flashed of yellow and red suddenly swept through the camp. Yells rang out as his fellow Death Eaters fell to the ground, stunned.  
Rigel turned to finish his job, but before he could slit the child's throat, a heavy weight knocked him forward.  
He threw out a hand to balance himself, but Lupin thrashed again and both fell forward into the hole.  
Rigel struck his head on the hard bottom. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid he head of the ringing noises of the battle when an unearthly howl filled the air. Right next to him.  
He raised his head, and froze at the sight. Lupin was howling, his eyes were glowing, and his body was stretching.  
Suddenly, everything made sense. The Lupins' had a son bitten by a werewolf - Rigel thought he'd died but here he was. The silver had burnt his skin.  
Rigel had little time to reflect on all of this, however, because, obviously, he was stuck in a hole with a werewolf. A young werewolf, but a werewolf all the same.  
  
Sirius crawled toward the hole - toward his friend - toward his father. A hand grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him away. Sirius clawed at the hand, but froze when he saw the face of the man restraining him.  
It was a man he'd never met, but the sand colored hair and stunning but tired blue eyes were unmistakable.  
A loud howl, very close, sounded through the camp, and Sirius lathed his arms around the man's neck, cowering. The man lifted him and carried him away. Lights flashed all around the camp, and screams pierced the air. But on scream stood out from the rest. Sirius recognized his father screaming now. But Lupin carried him through the battles without flinching.  
  
James and Peter cowered behind a statue of a faun. Men in black cloaks and white masks ran through the halls - the same wizards who had attacked the ministry dinner. Once a group of four of the dark wizards had passed, the two boys snuck against eh wall into a boy's bathroom. They leaned against a full-length mirror to catch their breath.  
"Next time," Peter said, "The teachers say 'Stay in the dormitories', we're staying in the dormitory."  
"I agree." Said James.  
James walked to the door and checked the knob. He locked it.  
"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Peter.  
"Just wait, I guess." James stood on his toes and extinguished a torch next to the mirror. Peter moved to put out the other one, but when he grabbed the handle to pull himself up, it moved, and the mirror dropped below the floor, revealing a dark passage.  
The two boys gaped open-mouthed at the hidden passage. But as soon as James moved to enter it, a figure emerged from within the shadows.  
Peter fell back behind James, and both had their wands pulled out and pointed at the figure. As it emerged, a man's deep voice said:  
"It's okay. I've got Sirius."  
And indeed he did. A familiar-looking man stepped off the stone steps leading underneath the school, and in his arms rested Sirius.  
"Sirius! Are you alright?" But Sirius was unconscious.  
".Where's Remus?" asked Peter.  
"He'll be alright, but never mind that," said the man. "I need to get this boy to the hospital wing. Can one of you lead the way?"  
James stared at him in shock. "What'ya mean, "never mind that!" Remus is our friend, where is he!"  
"We need to get Sirius to the hospital wing. Remus is being taken care of."  
Peter growled.  
"We can't.we can't leave!"  
"What?" the man frowned. "Why not?"  
James glared at the man in frustration.  
"There are dark wizards outside! We can't go out there."  
The man put his ear against the wooden door of the bathroom. Then he unlocked the door.  
"Hey!" shouted Peter.  
"Who do you think you are? We can't just leave Remus, and there are dark wizards in the halls!"  
The man turned with a small smile. Suddenly the gleam in his eye and his sandy-colored hair seemed to fit.  
"My name is Daniel Lupin. I'm Remus's father, and I assure you, he's alright. I wouldn't just leave him. As for the wizards in the halls, well, just follow me. I'll take care of it."  
"How?" asked Peter.  
The man looked around at him as he opened the door. "I'm an auror, kid. It's my job."  
Pressing himself against the wall, Mr. Lupin began to sneak down the hallway, signaling for the boys to follow him. Peter and James stared at each other for a moment, then, following Mr. Lupin's example, went after him.  
A red flash lit the dark corridor. Mr. Lupin set Sirius on the ground and pulled out his own wand. He returned the fire with a string of curses neither James nor Peter recognized. Five bangs filled the hallway accompanied by five bright yellow flashes. Ahead of them, three figures fell. Another turned to run, but a sixth flash from Lupin's wand knocked him down.  
Mr. Lupin led them down the many halls of Hogwarts. Dark wizards fired at them as they ran, but Mr. Lupin reflected them and shielded the boys following him. James and Peter carried Sirius between them as Lupin returned fire. As the hospital wing drew closer, Lupin slowed down. James and Peter rested Sirius against the wall, panting.  
Mr. Lupin pressed himself flat against the wall and turned his head to peek through the door of the hospital wing.  
BANG!!  
Lupin flew backward against the opposite wall. James and Peter screamed and had run halfway down the hall before they turned to see dark- robed men dragging Sirius into the wing. They were shutting the hospital door before Lupin regained his wand and was firing curses neither boy knew or wanted to know.  
The two hid themselves behind a suit of armor, which cowered as curses flew by from the other end of the hallway. James peeked around the cowardly armor toward the new wizards. Most of them were clad in the same dark red robes that Daniel Lupin wore, but among them also stood the various Hogwarts professors. James signaled to Peter, and the two Gryffindors sprinted toward their teachers.  
For a moment the wands of the aurors turned their way, but then the Headmaster's voice boomed above the bangs of the curses.  
"STOP!"  
The firing ceased and James and Peter ran toward their Headmaster.  
"To the Great Hall, boys. This is the last of them."  
They nodded, relieved, and hurried off toward the Great Hall, where they found the rest of the students and professors waiting. 


	15. Recovery

A/N: Only one more after this, which I shall hold back until tomorrow, because I'm evil. Pray for the health of the laptop. The virus check testing thingy said there was nothing wrong with it, but pray for it anyway.  
  
Rising Shadows Chapter Fifteen - Recovery  
  
The next morning James, Peter, and Frank visited the Hospital Wing, as Dumbledore had asked them to the previous night. Classes were canceled as the teachers tried to repair damage done to the school and calm down the frightened students.  
Few people had been injured, but the newly restored Hospital Wing was full with those who had been. Madam Pomfrey led the healthy Gryffindor boys toward four beds near the end of the wing. Remus, Daniel Lupin, Sirius, and Rigel Black lay in the beds.  
Neither Sirius nor Mr. Lupin seemed to be in terrible shape. Each had their share of scratches, but Sirius smiled at them as they neared him, and jumped out of his bed.  
"Hey!"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Alright, there's nothing really wrong with me, but. Stop that!" He shouted at the nurse who was trying to force him back into the bed.  
"You need your rest! Lay back down now, Mr. Black!"  
Sirius fought with her until a moan from Remus's bed convinced him to quiet down. The three boys knelt down next to Remus's bed, where the boy was beginning to open his eyes.  
Remus was in terrible shape. His right arm was broken and wrapped in thick layers of white bandages stained red with blood. His other arm was covered in gashes and blue-black bruises covered his wrists where he had been bound. Madam Pomfrey moved toward him and began to change his bandages and cleaned the smaller injuries for healing.  
James felt sick as livid cuts and bruises were exposed from under the bandages. Though they were healed when Madam Pomfrey tapped them with her wand, James couldn't help to imagine the agony his friend experienced when they were inflicted.  
Remus was silent while the nurse worked. He avoided the gaze of everyone else and stared down at the scar on his lower right shoulder. James had never seen this scar before now. It was rounded and jagged. James looked away.  
The nurse moved over to Remus's father, having finished healing the younger Lupin. James, Peter, Frank, and Sirius (having snuck out of bed again), gathered around him. His eyes were drooped and shadowed. Peter and Frank helped him lay down again. The only mark remaining on Remus was the read mark that had been left by Rigel's knife on Remus's neck. The nurse had been unsuccessful in healing it. Remus lifted his hand to scratch at it. Though his injuries were healed, Remus was shaking, and there was a tick below his right eye. Peter and Frank sat next to his feet, and James and Sirius drew chairs close to the head of his bed.  
"Remus?" said Sirius, a slight tremor noticeable in his voice. He leaned close to Remus, but all he could say was "I'm sorry." He turned away to hide the tears he could feel growing in his eyes.  
Sirius felt responsible for what had happened to Remus. Rigel had hurt him only as a way to get to Sirius. It had worked well.  
Sirius glanced behind him at Rigel. His father was unconscious - his throat was torn open, and there was a nasty cut on his cheek. His shoulder was wrapped in blood-red bandages. Even his fingers were covered in blood.  
The boys talked for an hour: Remus and Sirius both explained the Death Eater's camp and how they had been attacked. Neither remembered being rescued. James, Frank, and Peter explained what had happened at the school - How they had been discovered missing, How the dark wizards had attacked before they could search the forest, how James and Peter had met Mr. Lupin.  
None of the boys could figure out how the aurors had known to come, but as they were discussing theories, Mr. Lupin stood up from his bed, and sat down at the head of his son's bed.  
Daniel scanned Remus's arms and legs. He lifted Remus's head and ran a finger along the mark from Rigel's knife. He gazed into his son's tired eyes, both looking somber. Then Daniel ruffled Remus's hair with a smile, and Remus laughed. It was a strange sound in the peaceful hospital wing.  
The Gryffindor boys turned away to give them privacy as Daniel whispered words in his son's ear. Sirius walked toward Rigel. James, Frank, and Peter watched him.  
Sirius sat down in a chair next to his bed. His father was still unconscious. Sirius stared at his blood-covered hands. Looking around, he noticed the bin holding warm, self-cleaning, soapy water the nurse had used to clean Remus's wounds. He took a rag from the bin and pulled his father's hand toward him. With the care Sirius reserved for Roxy, he washed away the bloodstains from Rigel's hand, digging under the nails where a large amount of torn skin and blood was caught. Whatever had happened to him, Sirius's father had clawed at something.  
Sirius cleaned his hands as best as he could, then moved up to clean his father's neck. Sirius was so concentrated on the job that he didn't notice when Rigel opened his eyes. It was only when a hand gripped his wrist that Sirius realized his father had awoken.  
Sirius jumped and stared into his father's eyes. They were blood- shot and unfocused. Sirius tried to continue cleaning the wound, but Rigel began pushing him away. Sirius pulled his father's hand off his wrist and continued, when Rigel started to speak.  
"I.I'd.rather die." he trailed off and closed his eyes again.  
Sirius dropped the rag, backing away. That single comment had hit him harder and deeper than any blow his father had ever dealt him. Could his father really hate him so much that he would rather die than be cared for by his only son?  
"Sirius." Remus started. Everyone at that end of the Hospital Wing was staring at him with pained and sympathetic looks, but none more than Remus.  
"I'm just gonna go get some breakfast." said Sirius and he walked out of the wing. Madam Pomfrey looked ready to stop him, but she didn't move.  
  
Sirius sat alone at the Gryffindor table. The other Gryffindors kept sneaking glances at him, but were careful to avoid his eyes. It was distracting being stared at all the time. Sirius averted his eyes down at his food as the owls flew into the Hall to deliver the morning's mail.  
A rather large object crashed into his pumpkin juice. Sirius's head snapped up in surprise. Ebony, his mother's owl, was standing in front of him, a bright purple letter tied to her leg. She nipped at his cereal as Sirius untied the letter.  
"Sirius?" Peter sat down beside him, but Sirius didn't move. He was staring at the letter, happier than he had ever been since his mother had died.  
Peter glanced at the smile on Sirius's face then down at the letter he was holding. Tears were starting to form in Sirius's eyes. Peter smiled and walked back toward the Hospital Wing, knowing Sirius would find them and explain the details of his new home when he was ready.  
  
The next day, Sirius knocked on the door to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey answered and led him inside. His father's bed was empty.  
"Where is he?" asked Sirius, alarmed.  
"I'm sorry, Sirius." Said Madam Pomfrey. "He disappeared last night."  
Sirius stared at her for a moment and then nodded. He turned around to go back to the Common Room, but was stopped at the door by Headmaster Dumbledore.  
"S-Sir?" said Sirius.  
"Hello Sirius." Dumbledore smiled down at him. "Would you please follow me."  
Sirius followed his headmaster through the Hogwarts corridors.  
"Sirius, do you know what happened to your father? Did Mr. Lupin tell you?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Err - no, I don't know." Replied Sirius, confused.  
The headmaster stopped walking. They had come to a statue of a gargoyle. Dumbledore whispered something to it, and it sprang aside, revealing a spiraling staircase that moved upward on its own. Dumbledore signaled for Sirius to step onto the staircase, and followed after him. When they reached the great door standing at the top of the staircase, Dumbledore unlocked it and invited Sirius inside.  
Sirius stared around at all the silver trinkets and pictures of old headmasters and headmistresses sleeping. Dumbledore sat himself down behind his desk.  
"Please sit down Mr. Black."  
Sirius did as he was told and looked up at the Headmaster.  
"So what happened to my father, sir?" He asked.  
Dumbledore took a deep breath and gazed sympathetically at Sirius. Sirius was getting sick of that look.  
"Your father was bitten by a werewolf in the forest."  
"Oh." was all Sirius could say.  
  
A/N: Oh, is that all? I'll see you tomorrow then, and don't forget to leave a review! I really do enjoy those. 


	16. Family

A/N: *sniffles* Your reviews make me feel all warm and loved - thanks so much, all of you! I'm so glad you took time to review my story, and I'm glad you like it. (It's okay if you don't, you know. I know there are problems with this story, but any other problems you point out can only help me improve my writing.)  
You reviewers make me want to write a sequel. That and the fact that this chapter answers very few left-over questions. It's extremely short, not even really a chapter, it's only 524 words.  
You have to leave some questions and suggestions in your reviews of this chapter so I can write the sequel, okay? I think that's a fair deal. I'll start on it as soon as I can.  
  
__________ - You don't have a name, but I'll answer your question anyway. Rigel isn't stupid, but he was caught in a tight situation. Obviously he knew he had some back-up, or he might have done something different. To be honest, I don't sit down and think all this out, the story forms as I write, and I try to have the characters respond to them, rather than forcing the characters to follow a plot.  
  
Lara - I love you. So long as that's clear. I'm glad everyone seems to accept my Peter, I haven't gotten any nasty comments about him at all ( . To be honest, I was too chicken to write the battle scene too. It was originally going to be from the point of view of one of the adults, but I changed it so I would only have to describe it from the children's point of view. It fits with the story better, anyway, and if I hadn't, Mr. Potter wouldn't have gotten hurt.If he hadn't, I'd have a lot more trouble getting Sirius to stay at the Potters'.Were you really shocked when Rigel showed up? I wasn't sure, but I'm glad it worked (.. I'm a genius! Yay! Can you tell that to my brother for me? Or my physics teacher?...I thought what Rigel said could be taken two different ways. The first way is the one that I didn't intend, and the way that it is most likely to be taken. He could have meant he'd rather die than be taken care of by his son, but I think he really meant that he'd rather die than live as a werewolf. I wonder what happened to him.? . Anyway, thank you so much for all your nice comments! I love your encouragement, and I want you to know that it really means a lot to me that you took the time to type out those reviews.  
  
oOo-Sirius-oOo - Aww.now I feel bad, I'm so sorry, I didn't think that someone wouldn't be able to get on to read it. I hope I catch you in time. I'm sorry. Thanks for your encouragement. *sniffles*  
  
Ice - Crazy? Is that good or bad? I hope it's good. Thanks for your comments!  
  
And now.the last 524 words of Rising Shadows! (Counting the A/N, it's 1101 words long.*grins*)  
  
Rising Shadows Chapter Sixteen - Family  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station a week later. Sirius watched Lucius and Severus approach Mrs. Malfoy. The two of them had ignored Sirius since the Christmas attack. Sirius wondered how they felt about Lord Voldemort. He assumed they would feel however their fathers told them to feel.  
There was an immense feeling of relief filling Sirius. He was free of his father. He was free of the pain he'd experienced at his old home. He was going to live in a house were he was accepted. They would like him - at least a little bit.  
Lucius glanced behind him, and his eyes met with Sirius's. Past the usual sneer, Sirius saw a flicker of happiness. Sirius had spent most of his childhood with Lucius, and he knew how to read the real emotions behind the other's mask. Lucius was happy for him.  
Sirius smiled as he turned away. Peter's mom, dad, and his little sister were there to meet Peter. Mr. Pettigrew was dressed in strange clothes, and stood next to his wife, trying to smile at his son but jumping at every crash, bang, hiss, or hoot from the children and animals around him. He was a muggle. Peter waved at them as he left with his family. His little sister, Abby, was trying to jump into his arms. Peter laughed and picked her up.  
Mr. Lupin and Remus's mother had come for Remus. Remus ran to his mother when he saw her, and she hugged him close and whispered in his ear, as his father had done in the Hospital Wing. Mr. Lupin smiled at Sirius, gathered his son, and disappeared with a pop! His mother was gone a moment later.  
James and Sirius stood together in silence. They had discussed the attacks at great length in their dormitory, and neither felt the need to speak of it any more. Amethyst Potter approached them soon, half-carrying her husband, with some help from Selena Remington.  
John and Ame hugged their son. James looked concerned with his father's condition, but he just smiled and waved him away. Ms. Remington approached Sirius.  
They stood apart for a moment, just looking at each other. Then Ms. Remington opened her arms and Sirius fell into them. They stood like this for a moment, before splitting apart again, and smiling at the Potters.  
"Are we ready then?" asked Ame.  
The Potters had agreed to take in not only Sirius but Ms. Remington as well.  
As he carried Roxy through the train station, and toward the fire that would take them to their new home, Sirius couldn't help but think.  
Throughout his childhood, Sirius could remember hearing his mother's maiden name only once. It had long ago escaped his mind, but now he finally remembered. He could clearly remember how his mother had acted out a scene from her days at school. Jillian, Rigel, and Ame had been caught out late at night. He remembered the ridiculous expression on his mother's face as she imitated the old groundskeeper's voice.  
"Rigel Black! Amethyst Merritt! Jillian Remington! What were you thinking?"  
  
A/N: That's it! I'll get working on the sequel...hopefully my muse will co-operate *glares at him as he sits on his couch, staring into a mirror* All he cares about is himself.but.mustn't bad-talk the muse. I'll see you all later, hopefully. Good bye until then!  
  
(My new computer comes on the 25th! It's customized! Yay!)  
  
Your Author. Relian 


	17. Author's Note

This is split into two parts - a note for those of you who have finished OoP, and a note for those of you who haven't.  
  
Please scroll past the next paragragh if you have not finished book 5! I'm not responsible if you find out something you didn't want to know! .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED BOOK 5, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE!!!  
  
Well.I'm now thoroughly depressed. Not only was I a bit off on Sirius's mother, but now, he's dead. I really can't find it in me to write a story about him as a kid right now. It looks as though there will not be a sequel after all. I'm still crying over it. But I'm glad he's not a ghost - otherwise he'd never see James and Lily again. He's better off just dead. Anyway. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T READ BOOK FIVE:  
  
Alas, it seems as if there will be no sequel after all. I think you'll understand once you've read the next book. We find out a few things about Sirius in that book, and I can't continue like I didn't read it, so nothing more will be added to this story. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I just can't write anymore.  
  
Regardless, I'm sorry to everyone who may have wanted a sequel added. I'm thinking of a new story to write, though I imagine I'll write some poetry spawned from the new book first. If you haven't read it - What are you waiting for? If you have - I'm free to talk about it always.  
  
Feel free to contact me, whether you've read Order of the Phoenix or not.  
  
E-mail Address - Infested_Relian@hotmail.com ICQ - 19299731 (I won't be on icq until sometime after July starts, most likely.)  
  
Good bye! And I hope to hear from you all again. 


End file.
